Blue Ice Full Version No Scenes Unformatted
by gdedwards11
Summary: (Name not yet known) Synopsis Written by Geoffrey D. Edwards Poor-mans copy-write: / / Hollow Earth Time Encapsulated Blue Ice What other names can I come up with for this? Stalag Ice ? The Welsh seaboard, the cliffs of England, have broken off and are swallowed up by the ocean. Geysers spew from the ground and freeze in mid air. People encapsulated in ice are releas
188

I'm thinking that the title of this movie will be…

TIME ENCAPSULATED Unsolicited – Not asked for

By Geoffrey D. Edwards

Hopefully we all still enjoy movies about Time Travel.

I'm thinking that many of us have wondered what someone from the passed would think about our society today. Fast-food, cars, Jets, boats, supermarkets, malls, bars, houses, trucks (had to throw that in there because currently I am a truck driver). Factory's, furniture, religion, economy, religion, government, sports, books, media, etc.

We would go to our garage and they would be astounded by what we could consider moderate transportation. We would let them ride with us for the first time.

They hear the engine fire up and then nothing. The engine purrs quietly. We back out of the garage and drive away effortlessly.

We speed down the highway at what must seem like the speed of light to them.

We near the airport. Planes fly over head. Shocked, he thinks he's seen a giant bird!

You board the massive 747 and treat him to First Class. Get him a Champaign at thirty-seven-thousand feet.

Suddenly, his memory comes back to him. He has a wife, and she was with him when they were frozen. If you can revive him, you can revive his wife. And his friends.

Why is England sliding off into the ocean?

What is it that England has to fear from what's underneath? Were England and Ireland once connected by a land bridge?

How to begin – We need to have something going on during the credits, if we have credits.

When the credits and the camera focuses in on the British coast line, we hear the sound of seagulls. As the Camera pans in, we see a light house at Pembroke national park.

The camera zooms in on a seagull atop the lighthouse. The camera zooms all the way in until we see the inside of the seagulls eye.

It's dark. A flash of light inside the eye of the bird.

The seagull flies off. Then all the other seagulls fly off.

INT: Inside the light house – Mid afternoon – Living room area.

A women does dishes in the background. The camera pans to a man trying to tune in his TV, no luck.

Two children run passed.

The man changes his focus. He looks up and around.

Light house man

Walks into the kitchen

…Ilde, do you hear anything?

Light house wife

Pauses…

…No love, don't hear a thing.

Light house man

Exactly… nothing…

Light house wife

Pauses again…

…Your right… no… birds!

Light house man

None!

They both walk outside and look around. No birds in sight. No seagulls, nothing but the sound of the wind.

Think I'll go get that old boat ready.

Lighthouse wife

That ole thing, does it even float?

Lighthouse man

Probably nothing.

Lighthouse wife

Probably.

EXT: US Capital Building

INT: Tom Andersons office – Early Morning in the US.

British Ladies voice – Belinda Grant

British Seismology department.

Tom

Professor Brock Thompson Please.

Belinda Grant

May I ask who's calling?

Tom

Dr. Tom Anderson, US Seismology

Belinda Grant

Thank you, one moment please.

Tom waits

INT: Mid Day – British Seismic Activities Center

Brock

Tom, that you?

Tom

Hey Brock, how are you?

Brock

Little busy at the moment!

Tom

We're reading four plus off your lower western coast line.

Brock

Same here tome, four plus and rising. I must say ole bo9y, but it gives me some comfort to hear from you in spite of our competitive differences.

Tom

Business is business. As I recall, that's the Wales region right?

Brock

Yes and admittedly that area has always been a little unstable, lot of grass, rock and …

Tom

And what?

Brock

One manned lighthouse, oh my god, we better get some emergency personnel out there right now.

Tom

Anyone in that area's probably getting their marbles rattled right now.

Brock

Tom, how soon can you get here, I think we may be needing your skills?

Tom

Tomorrow sometime.

Brock

We just jumped to almost six and rising. Aren't' these things supposed to subside by now?

Tom

I see it and yes they are. I'll see you as soon as I can get there.

Brock

Get here quick Tom, something's not right!

Ext: Welsh Coast – Arial shot – Camera pans along coast.

The sound of an earth quake calls out and it's getting louder.

Some of the crust and dirt is falling in, the coast is beginning to collapse.

INT: Toms Jet, Toms monitoring his laptop. He picks up the phone.

Tom

Brock Thompson Please… Thanks.

Brock V.O.

Tom, are you watching this?

Tom

Yes Brock, I've got ten plus!

Brock V.O.

Tom, there are reports that a section of the land has actually moved!

Tom

At ten plus I wouldn't be surprised. Where's it moving?

Brock V.O.

West, toward the ocean, and Tom…

Tom

Yeah?

Brock V.O.

Rumor has it, it's dropped ten inches. Helicopters have been watching it. They don't see anything, but I've a team on the ground and they've seen movement!

Tom

Tell them to be careful. Where are you?

Brock V.O

I'm in my truck with the rest of my staff, we'll be there in an hour. Where are you?

Tom

Unfortunately still about seven hours from England.

Brock V.O.

We're definitely going to need help on this one.

Tom

I'll get there as fast as I can. Are there any landing strips near by, preferably ones that aren't shaking right now?

Brock V.O.

Stansa, about a half hour from the park, that's as close as I can get you with a black top runway.

Tom

That'll work – Brock, can I fly over the region when I get there?

Brock V.O.

Send me your aircraft ID, I'll get you cleared.

Tom

Good, keep me abreast.

EXT: Park Region

The rumbling is louder now – Dirt and rock are moving around.

Suddenly, a white Geyser erupts and gushers upward! It shoots fifty feet in the air. Then… it freezes solid!

Then another breaks loose in the distance, it also freezes into a tower.

INT: Brock's SUV

They're close to the park now. – They can feel the earth shaking.

EXT: We can see the vehicle tires shaking

INT: Inside Brocks SUV again.

Brock

Good God, Lowell, I think you've better stop if it gets any worse.

Lowell nods his head.

We can use the vehicle to absorb some of the shock

INT: Tom's Jet

Tom is watching his laptop. The seismic scale jumps to fifteen point eight!

Tom

What the…

INT: Brock's SUV

Brock

Good heavens, Lowell stop the truck!

EXT: They skid to a stop on a dirt road.

The camera shows the wheels of the truck vibrating almost off the ground.

INT: Brock's SUV

Britt

Loudly…

…Sir what's that off in the distance?

Through the front windshield, they see another pillar of ice shoot up out of the ground. Then another, then a third. They all freeze into towers.

Brock

Well I… I don't know lass, never seen anything like it.

They're all trying to make it out – mystified

Just then on of the freakish geysers shoots up near them. It shoots fifty feet in the air and freezes. Then another close by. They're about twenty feet in circumference. When they freeze, they crackle loudly!

Lowell

Professor, is it my imagination or are those pillars in the distance… well… moving… moving away from us?

They all observe this through the front window.

Brock

Lowell, I do believe reverse would be in order bout now!

Others in the truck agree!

Lowell

Begins to back up…

… actually sir, I believe turning around and making haste would be my preference!

EXT: View of the truck

Just then another geyser breaks loose where they were. Lowell guns the truck in reverse and does a power slide facing them in the opposite direction. They take off!

INT: Brock's SUV

Lowell, didn't know you could drive like that.

EXT: As they're blazing down the road.

INT:

Lowell

Necessity is truly the mother of invention sir!

Brock

Well, yes, I suppose it is!

Looking out the back window of Brock's SUV, it seems as though the pillars of ice are in deed moving farther away.

Brock's phone rings.

Brock

Brock Thompson.

Helicopter V.O. – Ahren Flyer

Sir, we have some broken video feed, you should be able to pick it up on your computer.

The feed comes through.

Brock

Good heavens!

Lowell looks over at brocks computer and does a double take while slamming on the brakes.

They all lean forward to see the screen.

Brocks computer reveals a large section of the British coast line separating from England. Almost the Whole of Pembroke Park. Moving slowly off and down into the ocean.

MUSIC!

The camera zooms into Tom's screen and then becomes the real thing. Rock crashing, thundering, ice geysers, and the land slowly rolling off into the ocean. This seen should have close ups and distant shots and should take several minutes to complete.

INT: Tom's Jet

Tom

Pilot, I asked you to fly over the coordinates that I gave you.

Tom's Pilot - Captain Paul Michaels

Sorry sir, I've double and triple checked, we're at those coordinates… only…

Tom

…only …no land!

Captain Paul Michaels

…no sir … no land!

Tom

Good God!

Captain Paul Michaels

Are you sure those coordinates were…

Tom

… Correct? Positive. A couple of minutes ago, there was land there.

Tom grabs his cell phone.

INT: Brock's truck

Traveling along the coast trying to see what they can. His phone rings.

Brock

Brock Thompson.

Tom

Brock, I just flew over the area.

Brock

Good, the helicopters have been sending me feeds but it's hard to make out. They're telling me that the land mass has just disappeared into the ocean.

Tom

I didn't see it happen but when we flew over, there was nothing there, it's completely gone!

Brock

Oh, my god, then it's true. Tom this is unprecedented. England has just lost a portion of it's coast line. That coast line could be thousands of years old.

Tom

Were the people there?

Brock

Most likely, it was a national park. Hopefully most of them left when the earth started shaking.

Tom

Brock, I need a new place to land.

Brock

I'll have the Coast Guard give you coordinates.

Coast Guard Voice 1 – Ipple Hanes

Sir, the British Army has come in. The whole area has been cordoned off and put under martial law.

Brock

Thank you sir… Just a moment, I'm getting another call…

Yes… yes… no… no.. well… no… yes, I will… right… right away… Yes, yes, right away… thank you.

Lowell

What is it sir?

Brock

Lowell, change in plans, British Parliament, down town London. Better hurry.

Lowell

Brit… sir what…

Brock doesn't respond to Lowell, but he's thinking and he's concerned.

INT: Taxi, later evening

Tom is on his way to the seismology lab when he gets a call from Brock.

Tom

Hello… Yes Brock… Where? Yes.. Ok… I'll be there in about an hour. Don't start without me. Ok… ok… bye.

Hangs up.

Driver, would you be able to get me to London? British Parliament building?

Taxi Driver - Akmed Pippin – English accent.

Well, em… yes sir, but you'll incur a substantial fair, be about one-hundred-fifty pounds.

Tom

I'll pay it, with a substantial tip if you step on it.

Akmed Pippin

I'll do my best sir.

INT: Hall of British Parliament. Outside a large set of doors

Brock waits with Lowell and the others.

Brock

Looks at his watch…

…I hate to even think about what parliament wants.

Lowell

Why?

Brock

When ever government gets involved…

Lowell

Quite right sir.

A women opens the door ( **Parliament Receptionist** – (Woman) Drew Condi), and calls for Brock.

Brock

Lowell, you'd better come with me, the rest of you wait here. I know it's getting late, just bare with me, I may need your moral support when this is over

William

No problem professor, we're all in this together, right all?

They all agree

Brock

Thank you all. We'll be back.

Brock and Lowell follow the Drew through the great halls of Parliament. They follow her through another set of doors.

Drew

Gentlemen, when you enter, you will kneel…

Brock

Interrupts…

… yes, yes, women, I know the procedures, just lets get this over with!

Drew

She continues…

… as I was saying… when you get in, you will kneel. When told to rise, you will do so. Say nothing until you are told to speak. Do you understand?

Both

Yes.

She leaves. The doors open. Government people sit either side of an isle. Brock and Lowell walk in and Kneel.

Voice 1 - John Chambers

Rise

They rise.

John Chambers

Step forward and remain standing in the center of the isle.

They do so.

John

Do you know why you are here?

Brock

Yes.

John

Good. England has lost a large part of it's coast line. This is not a matter that will be taken lightly. It will be given our highest priority. Would you agree?

Brock

Indeed.

Voice 2 – Ellen Ghast

Your organization is funded by grants is it not?

Brock

He knows what's coming…

...Correct.

Ellen

British Parliament has conferred and decided to make your organization a full time government institution. ^there-for you will not have to worry about where your funding comes from. How do you feel about that?

Brock

Obviously disappointed, Lowell seems happy but not sure why Brock is not…

…Very good.

John

Then it is agreed. We will need your organization to follow up on this, find out where our land went, if it could happen again, why it happened and you will give us a full report via email once a week and you will report in person, once a month. Is this agreeable?

Brock

Hesitant…

…Agreed

Ellen

All necessary funds will be given you through a checking account established through Parliament. The receptionist will give you all the details. Do you understand all of these things?

Brock

Brock

Frustrated…

… I am a professor at your most illustrious university, I assure you I understand!

John

A simple yes or no will suffice.

Brock

Sarcastically…

…Indeed.

The receptionist, Drew, peaks in and hands a note to John. John reads it and nods his head. Tom comes in and Kneels.

John

Rise and join your party.

Tom steps up. Brock, Tom and Lowell all shake hands.

Sir, you are…?

Tom

Tom, ah, Dr. Anderson, US Department of Seismology.

Voice 3 – Wilt Brohme

Don't remember granting this.

They wait for Brock to answer.

Brock

Tom is a competitor, I agree, but he, well he was my professor at Yale.

Wilt

You went to Yale before you went to Cambridge?

Brock

Actually, I just teach at Cambridge, I never actually went there.

The voices confer.

John

Welcome Dr Anderson. See to it that there is no more American participation until so granted.

Brock stops Tom before he can say anything.

Brock

It will be done as you ask.

John

Good. Also, we would like a British Government authority to join your team. His name is Dr. Michael Behr. He will meet you out side these chambers when you leave. Would you accommodate him?

Brock

More Frustrated…

…Dr. Michael Lawrence Behr?

John

The same.

Brock

Under his voice…

…This just couldn't get any worse.

Wilt

Di you say something Professor Thompson?

Brock

… Ah, Dr. Behr will be accommodated your majesty.

Wilt

That's what I thought you said.

John

Any questions?

Brock

None, your majesty.

John

Good day gentlemen.

Brock initiates another kneel and walks backwards out the door. The other two follow suit.

Brock

Damn!

Lowell

What is it professor?

Brock

Damn, Damn!

Lowell

I thought that went rather well sir.

Turns to Tom…

…Didn't you?

Tom

I though so.

Lowell

To Tom…

…Lowell Townsend

They shake…

Tom

…Tom Anderson, great to meet you.

Lowell

Ditto.

Brock meets the receptionist, she hands him an envelope. Brock slaps it into Lowell's chest and keeps going. Lowell opens it. He pulls out a credit card of sorts. Brock grabs it and puts it in his pocket.

Brock

Keep track of the rest of that will you my good fellow.

Lowell

Yes… but…

Brock

Damn!

They walk through the last set of doors into the hallway where the others are standing. Michael Behr is also waiting. He extends his hand to Brock but Brock just walks passed him.

EXT: Outside

They all walk outside. Brock gets into the passenger side of his truck. Lowell climbs in the drivers seat. Tom and a couple others get in back.

INT: Inside Brocks truck.

Brock

Drive Lowell.

Lowell looks at Michael.

Lowell

But sir…

Brock

Just drive!

Lowell

Yes sir.

He pulls away. Tom is watching as Michael and the others are left behind.

EXT: Parking lot.

Michael

Come all, I have a vehicle, we'll pile in that.

INT: Brocks truck.

Lowell

Professor really!...

Brock

Just drive Lowell, get us back to the lab! We've about one-hundred-million people to save.

Lowell

Yes sir.

Tom

Good to see you too Brock.

Brock

Comes out of his funk for a second…

…Dear Tom, I'm so sorry, I'm simply beside myself right now!

Reaches back and shakes Tom's hand…

…It is truly good to see you. How was your trip?

Tom

Long and disturbing!

Brock

Disturbing, that's putting it mildly!

Tom

Glad to see you haven't changed.

Brock

Sighs…

Lowell

Sorry Dr. Anderson, this is almost the rest of our staff, Ryan Fellows, Eric McKiggen, Lisle McKdo, Jen Hoven, Derrick Hobbs, William Chamberlin and Ella Branski.Britt, Maria and Umbootoo are probably with Mr. Behr, behind us.

Brock

Damn!

Lowell

To Tom…

…I'm not sure what that means.

Tom

I don't know either but I know that it means more that one thing. How many times has he said Damn?

Lowell

Not sure, several I think.

Tom

That's good, he'll come out of it pretty soon, if I remember correctly.

Brock

Damn!

Tom

That should about do it.

Brock

The last thing I wanted was to become a gove4nment entity again. I worked for twenty years to become an independent.

Lowell

But sir, unlimited funding.

Brock

Unlimited funding si great but now they control us. They control everything, you, my classes, my lab.

Tom

I can relate to that.

Brock

And to top it off they want that bastard Behr to work with us.

Tom

So.

Brock

He's a bumbling bumbler! Wouldn't know his asshole from a volcano! Dr. Behr, hah!

Tom

If he's government trash, I can handle him. I've been handling government trash for twenty year.

Brock

Good Tom, I knew I could count on you. Watch him Tom, he's a snake! A smart snake but a snake non-the-less.

Tom

That's fine. So you have a plan?

Brock

Only one for the moment. Find out if there's further danger to England, Wales in particular.

Tom

That's where I'd start.

Lowell

Scuba Divers sir?

Brock

Exactly! Tom, Lowell Townsend, my finest student and right hand man.

Tom

We've met. So why scuba?

Brock

Looks at Tom…

…We need to find out where that land mass went.

EXT: Camera watches the back of the truck as it drives off into the distance. Michael and group close behind.

INT: Two hours later – 2 a.m. Brocks lab on the coast but north of the lost land mass.

Everyone is in the lab looking very tired, including Tom and Brock. Sitting around at desks and where ever having a meeting.

Brock

…everyone in agreement?

All agree.

Brock

Tomorrow then. Bring your vehicles, we'll take the lab truck. Get some sleep, it's going to be a long day!

They all leave. Lowell also bids them goodnight.

Tom

Where do I sleep?

Brock

Changes his attention to Tom…

…Oh, oh, em, here actually, up stairs. It's not much but it's where I live.

Tom

You live at your lab?

Brock

Government grants you know. They don't leave much for living expenses. My staff, my students, all but volunteer. I pay them when I can. I give them some tuition breaks and they get class credit for working with me. Never expected them to be thrown to the wolves like this.

Tom

Well, you're government now. You can pay them and have a house built complements of Great Brittan.

Brock

That's a thought. Well old friend, bright and early. Tea before bed?

Tom

Not tonight man, I just need to sleep!

EXT: The camera shows three fishing vessels. It's still dark, early morning. It picks up one of the captains looking for land. He shrugs his shoulders. No one knows what's happened.

Suddenly, he and the other men on the boat get freezing cold. They're astounded at the temperature drop. Then they hear crackling. It's the hull of the boat. It begins to freeze. They try to jump out of the way. One of the men breaks through the bottom of the boat and sinks into the water. He catches himself before he falls all the way in. They watch him. He begins to scream but then freezes and is suddenly silenced.

The camera cuts back to show all three boats. There is screaming on the first boat. It' breaks apart and sinks. Another boat almost explodes into pieces. Then the third boat does the same. They sink and disappear, followed by some distant crackling sounds and then nothing.

INT: Brock's lab – still early in the morning, still dark.

Brock's cell rings.

Brock

Fighting to wake himself, Tom still sleeping. He reaches for his phone…

...Hello. Yes… Yes. Oh no! No. Oh god, that's terrible! Yes alright… yes… yes… right away!

He hangs up.

Tom

Roused by the call…

…What… who was that? What's going on?

Brock

Get dressed, we'll call the others. We'll eat on the run. I'll explain as we go.

Tom

Ah… ok, Time for a shower?

Brock

Nope.

Tom starts to get ready. Brock is on the phone. He instructs two of his students, Lisle and Jen, to stay at the lab and monitor the Seismograph.

He then calls Lowell and asks him to call the others and meet at a restaurant on the way to the coast line.

INT: Now on the road in Brocks SUV.

Tom

Can you tell me now or should we eat first?

Brock

Just trying to think of how to explain all this. Want to make sure I tell you right.

Pause…

…Ok, fishermen.

Tom

Fishermen…

Brock

They fish the area off of the park that we lost. They always start early. So early this morning several boats motored into that area.

Tom

In spite of the disaster…

Brock

In spite of the disaster. I'm not clear as to whether they didn't know or if they're just the stubborn fishermen that they can be. At any rate, they're hulls froze!

Tom

They're hulls… froze?

Brock

Solid apparently.

Tom

So they were in ice?

Brock

I'm not clear on that either. But as it was explained to me, they were still floating.

Tom

What?

Brock

Yes, as far as I understand. The hulls froze so hard that they shattered.

Tom

Oh my god!

Brock

That's why we were awoken. This has become so much more serious.

Tom

Loosing an entire park isn't serious?

Brock

No deaths reported until this morning.

Tom

But the water was still liquid?

Brock

Apparently.

Tom

Thinks…

…Alcohol would do that but where would that much alcohol come from?

Brock

Not possible, alcohol can't be made naturally in that kind of environment.

Tom

A ship gone down, it's holds full of it?

Brock

If I'm correct, no one ships alcohol like that. It can be made anywhere out of anything. No one needs it shipped.

Tom

Now that you mention it… so what, what would get water that cold and it still doesn't freeze?

INT: Everyone is at the restaurant, Brock continues his conversation with Tom

Brock

…Water that cold would have to absolutely have to be liquid Nitrogen or Nitrogen of some sort.

Jen

What about the salt content?

Tom

Get salt cold enough and it'll freeze.

Brock

But what would cause that?

EXT: Now they're in their vehicles on the way to the park.

INT: Communicating between vehicles.

Tom

Don't know.

Brock

Lowell, drive down the main road into Pembroke park. Go as far as you can and stop.

Lowell starts down the road that would normally take people into the park and up to the coast line. They watch as an altered terrain passes by.

Lowell

What in god's name is that smell!

All begin to notice it and react. It's a terrible smell!

Tom

Lowell, stop the truck!

Lowell slams on the breaks, the other vehicles follow suit.

This could be very toxic, back up, tell everyone to back out of here fast!

EXT: Before long they've backed up a ways. The smell has dissipated mostly.

Brock

That was one nasty smell.

Tom

I recognized it right away. Any of Brock's students want to take a stab at what that was?

A couple of students rattle things off but Tom nods his head negative.

Lowell

What was is Dr. Anderson?

Tom

I'll give you a hint. H2So4.

Brock

Oh, good show…

Tom

… Wait now, lets see how good these guys are.

Lowell

Oh, ah… ah… Sulfuric acid!

Tom

A wise man and possibly correct.

Brock

What else could it be?

EXT: Now all are parked and standing outside the vehicles.

Tom

Possibly Hydrochloric Acid.

Brock

Either way that would somewhat explain the liquid state of our water.

Britt

Where would Sulfuric Acid come from?

Tom

Salt water, Nitrogen, sulfur, seems logical to me.

Lowell

Ok, so how do you account for the Sulfur?

Brock

Oh, my god…

Tom

Yeah, God is right.

Jen

God what?

Brock

Magma!

All

Magma?

Lowell

Magma!

Tom

Yep.

Lowell

Well, I mean, Magma, you're talking… Magma…

Tom

Magma

Britt

Magma?

Lowell

You're talking about… Tectonic plates.. the movement of whole continents… is that right? Volcanic activity?

Eric

In England?

Tom

Right!

Brock

I'm afraid so all.

Looks back…

…Umbootoo

Umbootoo

African accent…

…Yes professor.

Brock

Do you have boring equipment on your truck?

Umbootoo

Yes sir.

Brock

How deep can you bore?

Umbootoo

About one-hundred twenty meters sir.

Brock

Good, drive back about two clicks and start boring. Pick a spot and don't waste any time. Take Ryan and Maria with you.

The three jump into the lab truck and take off back up the road.

Brock thinks a moment.

Michael

Behr

Yes Brock.

Brock

Michael, can you get me a government helicopter big enough to hold all of us?

eHHe

Behr

Sure Brock

Brock

And Michael

Behr

Yes

Brock

That's professor to you.

Behr

Frowns…

…Yes sir, eh, professor.

Brock

Umbootoo? Umbootoo are you there?... Good… We're going for a ride in a heli, we'll meet you back here in a couple of hours… ok, good, good man.

Hangs up.

Behr

Professor, the helicopter will meet us by t6he entrance to the park in twenty minutes.

Brock

That's super Michael. Come Lowell.

They take off back up the road to the Office at the main entrance to the Park.

Behr

Professor.

Brock

Yes Michael

Behr

I know you don't approve of my team and I but I do have some information that might be useful to you.

Brock

I very much doubt that Michael but what is it?

Behr

Shakes his head a little…

…My team and I were doing some research in the area where the land mass broke away.

Brock

And why would you have bee there coincidentally?

Behr

It was sheer coincidence in fact, We were researching the once known land bridge between England and Ireland.

Brock

Fir of all Michael, that land bridge disappeared thousands of years ago and second, it was North of us several hundred Kilometers, Scotland I believe, so how could that possibly have anything to do with this?

Behr

On the contrary sir, it has been our, my teams assessment that this particular land bridge did disappear only about three hundred fifty years ago and it stemmed directly from the section of land that we're researching now.

Brock

Michael, why should I…

Behr

Sternly…

…Because I've done my god damned homework that's why!

Brock and everyone don't know what to say.

Sorry.

No one speaks for a moment.

Tom

Michael, do you have something that could help us understand this better?

Behr

Yes sir.

He opens his brief case and pulls out a folder. He hands it to Tom who hands it to Brock. Brock rolls his eyes but looks at tit anyway.

As he's browsing Michaels docs he becomes more intent.

They arrive at the park entrance just as the British government helicopter lands.

EXT: They all get out

The Helicopter pilot ushers them in.

INT: Inside the helicopter they all sit and b4ock continues to read Michaels file.

EXT: The helicopter lifts off and heads towards the sea.

INT: Inside the helicopter…

Brock

Michael, I have to admit, that's twice today that you've proven me wrong about you.

Behr

Thank you professor.

Brock

Michael, this is really extraordinary information… and for now, you've earned Brock again.

Brock begins to discuss Michaels data with him…

…There's only one question I have… there's no actual proof that the bridge existed, but everything I see indicates that there was a bridge…

They continue to talk…

In the mean time, Tom is looking out the window t a field of ice towers created by the geysers. He's thinking… Suddenly his eyes get wide. He interrupts Brock and Michael…

Tom

Intense…

…Brock, what kind of boring equipment did you send Umbootoo and the others out with?

Brock

Normal stuff, a drill of sorts, why?

Tom

Oh my God Brock, if they drill down too deep they could unleash one of those ice geysers!

Brock

Good God you might be right!

Brock grabs his phone.

Umbootoo, Umbootoo, come in

Umbootoo V.O.

Yes Professor

Brock

Oh thank God.

Tom

Get them out of there now!

Brock

Umbootoo, you could be in danger, you must get away from there now!

Just then Jen calls from the lab. A second later, Brock hangs up

It's Jen, they're reading a small tremor in the area Umbootoo and the others are drilling.

Brock switch's back to Umbootoo

Umbootoo V.O.

…Professor, something is happening here!

Brock

Yes Umbootoo, get…

Umbootoo V.O.

…professor, the boring drill just shot our of the ground…

Brock

Umbootoo!

Umbootoo V.O.

…The ground is shaking, the ground is…

Static!

Brock

Umbootoo!

Nothing

Umbootoo!

Brock tries to call Maria and Ryan

Nothing.

We have to go back…

Tom

Look, the cliffs are right below us, take pictures, get as much data as we can!

Brock

But…

Tom

Emergency services will react to the scene, England depends on this. If something has happened to them, they'd want us to do this.

Brock

Hesitates…

…Oh good god, hurry up everyone, get what you can. Pilot can you take us closer?

They all look down snapping pictures and taking video.

Lisle

What do you make of those white veins going up the sides of the cliffs?

Brock

Looking, studying…

The ground has always been unstable in that area. Se the large rocks? No one has lived there for years.

Tom

Think those are remnants of our ice geysers?

Brock

My guess.

Lowell

So if that area has always been porous rock, what held down the Nitrogen. What kept them from gushing upward before?

Tom

There wasn't any?

Lowell

Any…

Tom

Nitrogen.

Brock

So where do you think it came from?

Tom

Ice but I still can't explain the geysers.

Lowell

Cold ice, liquid Nitrogen, magma, sulfuric acid…

Ponders…

… I think, the salt sulfuric acid and the heat from the magma… the magma heats this so called ice, the salt and acid create Nitrogen somehow…

Brock

Lowell, you're thinking, you're close, but something still has to hold it down in the mean time.

Tom

Liquid Nitrogen needs to go somewhere…

Lyle

So it goes up!

Britt

Oxygen, Oxygen freezes it when it hits the surface.

Tom

You must be one hell of a teacher.

Brock

Helps to have good students. I've seen enough

Tom me too… Brock if those fishermen went into the water…

Brock

Yes, I only hope they froze before the acid…

Tom

Me too.

Brock

Pilot, we need to check on our friends.

Heli Pilot 2

Yes sire. Would you like to fly over where your friends were?

Brock

If we can.

Pilot 2

I can only fly over, I can't land, too many trees.

Brock

That'll do for now.

EXT: The Helicopter flies low over the trees. You can see the missing land mass as the camera pans around the front of the Helicopter

INT: Now the view is slightly behind the pilot looking out the from window of the helicopter. The top of Umbootoo's ice geyser comes into view.

Brock gets up and moves behind the pilot and looks out.

Brock

Is that what I think it is?

Pilot 2

I'm afraid so sir.

Brock turns his eyes away, he can barely look upon the sight below.

Lowell

What is it sir?

Tom

What'd you see Brock?

Brock moves slowly out of the way so Tom can see.

Oh for… God… Sake!

Looks at Brock

Brock, I'm… so… I'm so sorry!

Lowell

What is it?

Tom looks at Lowell. He's in shock. After a moment he slowly moves so that Lowell can see. Lowell moves forward, Tom slowly gets out of his way.

Lowell only gets a peak and turns his eyes away…

…Oh dear God!

All are looking at Brock, the mood is of great sadness.

Brock

Take us back.

As the helicopter pulls away from the scene, dark figures appear in the top of the ice tower. Then arms and legs can be seen hanging out of it.

EXT: Brocks SUV pulls up to the ice tower. They all pile out. Britt and Jen look up and begin to weep over their frozen friends. They can see limbs dangling from atop fifty feet up.

The others look on.

One of the emergency people approaches Brock and Tom.

Emergency Man1

Do you know those people up there?

Brock

Yes, I'm their teach and manager.

Emergency Man1

I'm sorry sir. We're having trouble figuring out how to het them down.

Brock

Looks up and ponders…

Well, do you have a water hose?

Emergency Man 1

Yes sir, not much water though.

Brock

Can you refill your tanks with salt water?

Emergency Man 1

Yes sir, shouldn't be much trouble.

Brock

Good, a had blast of salt water should bring it down.

Emergency Man 1

What about the people sir?

Brock

I assure you, they're quite dead, they won't feel a thing.

Emergency Man 1

Yes sir, quite right

The emergency man calls out for them to top off with salt water.

Brock rounds everyone up.

Brock

Come on everyone, nothing we can do here, give these people room

Just then Lowell discovers something.

Lowell

Professor?

Brock

C'mon Lowell lets go.

Lowell

Sir, I bel9ieve I've found the tip of the boring bit.

Brock and the others walk over by Lowell.

Lowell shows them the boring tip

Lowell

There seems to be something lodged in the tip but it's too cold to pick up.

Brock bunch's up the his shirt sleeve and picks it up.

Camera shows something glistening inside of it. Brock looks around and taps it on a rock. A piece of Cobalt blue ice pops out. Ti land in some grass and freezes everything around it f a couple of inches.

Tom

Cobalt blue ice.

Behr

Never seen the likes of that before.

Tom

Neither have I.

Brock

I have, I mean I've heard of it, seen pictures of it. I always thought it a myth.

Lowell

No myth I guess. What else do you know about it professor?

Brock

Nothing, just read about it. Lowell, do we have anything we can carry it in?

Lowell

In the truck, a thick glass case for hot samplings.

Brock

Get it, lets get it back to the lab and study it.

Tom

What are we going to do about Umbootoo and them?

Brock

Go back to the lab and find out what kill them. I'll have to call the University… authorities, parents… What a mess.

INT: Brocks lab – Late evening

Brock

Where's Lowell?

Jen

He went out to the truck to get the ice sample

Lowell walks in with a discouraged look. He's holding a shattered case.

Brock

Lowell, where's the sample

Lowell

Gone.

Brock

What?

Lowell

The case was shattered and the ice melted into water.

Tom

Can you get some of that water?

Lowell

Some in my hand sire

Tom

Get it under a microscope

They do. They all examine it.

Brock

Has all the qualities of… H2o. as far as I can see.

Tom

That's because it is.

Brock

So what would cause water to freeze Cobalt blue?

Tom

Pressure maybe.

Lowell

Pressure, ok, so what keeps it from coming out of the ground elsewhere? Why haven't we seen ice geysers farther inland?

Tom

No clue.

Jen

Still at the Seismograph…

…Sir, we're getting a reading.

Brock

What level?

Lisle

About point five sir.

Brock

Where?

Lisle

The whole area north, south and east of the park. A large portion of the Wales peninsula.

Tom

How many people live in that area.

Lisle

Don't know sir

Behr

There are villages everywhere.

Brock

Michael, do you now how many, ball park?

Behr

Close to five-hundred thousand sir. Part of our research was to find out why people were still living so close to that park. The stability of that area has been in question for some years.

Brock

So what did you find out?

Behr

We never go that far. We began at the coast and then… this.

Tom

Michael, are those people in danger?

Behr

I'd say, based on what has conspired in the last couple of days.

Brock

Government cover-ups. Parliament strikes again.

Behr

Actually I believe this is a recent advent sir. Those communities have been there for hundreds of years.

Brock

Good God, what next?

The phone rings.

Derrick answers it.

He's away so no one can hear his conversation. He hangs up. He looks puzzled.

Brock

Well, spit it out boy, what ho?

Derrick

I'm not sure sir… well that was the coast guard..

Brock slumps

They say… large capsules of ice have floated up to the north shore.

Tom

So?

Derrick

They say… there are people inside.

Brock

Peop…

Derrick

Yes sir, people frozen in the ice.

Brock

How many people?

Derrick

He didn't say sir. British Parliament told them to call us, you specifically professor.

Brock

To what end?

Derek

Don't know sir but they don't want to touch them with out you there.

Brock

Oh good heavens, alright, anyone up for a road trip?

All volunteer.

Alright. Derek, Ella, you're with us this time. Britt, Ryan, you two man the seismograph. Let us know if that region gets worse.

EXT: Brocks SUV – And the Lab truck Time of Day?

They all head towards the English North Shore

EXT: Next Morning – The English North Shore

Brocks group arrives. They exit the two vehicles. A Coast Guard officer walks up.

Coast Guards 2

Looking for Professor Thompson.

Brock

I'm professor Thompson. This is my staff.

CG2

Morning all, would you all follow me?

They follow the coast guard man down steep steps that lead down a rock face to a small beech and the ocean. As they walk the large ice capsules appear still in the water, rolling with the waves. It looks as if there are hundreds of them.

Brock

How many are there?

CG2

Two hundred twelve professor. But only thirty-eight of them have been found with bodies.

Brock

Bodies?

Lowell

Oh! Bugger!

Brock

What's it Lowell?

Lowell

Can't speak for a moment as he continues to look at the ice capsul…

…Damn!

Brock

Lowell, what's gotten in to you?

Tom is there already looking with Lowell.

Tom

He's looking at that.

Brock

As he's walking over…

…Looking at wha… oh good god!

Lowell

A face… a man… looking right back at me!

All surround Lowell.

CG2

There are Thirty-Seven more. Some of the capsules contain at least two bodies.

Lowell

God, he looks…

Tom

…Surprised?

Lowell

Well… Yes.

Brock

Poor bloke, looks like he knew what hit him.

CG2

They all do. Some of them look absolutely terrified.

Tom

So what the hell are we supposed to do with them. We're supposed to be keeping England from falling into the sea.

Brock

Yes my good man, I'm a seismologist not a coroner.

Just then a new face appears on the scene.

Dr. Craig Benton at your service, I am a coroner.

He and Brock shake.

Brock

Dr. Benton, I'm not sure why I'm here. This is your cup of tea not mine.

Dr. Benton

They didn't, I did.

Brock

You, why?

Dr. Benton

Number one, you are in charge of everything concerning the loss of our land mass. And two, do you know a young

African man b y the name Umbootoo?

Everyone in Brocks group stops when they hear this.

Tom

What did you say?

Dr. Benton

Ah… Um-boo-too, that what it says here on his ID card. Did I not pronounce it correctly?

Brock

He was one of my students.

Dr. Benton

Was?

Brock

Yes, he died yesterday…

Dr. Benton

Frozen to death?

Brock

Looking at the doctor strangely now…

…Yes, as a matter of fact.

Tom is standing with them now, interest peaked as well.

Sorry, this is my good friend from America, Dr. Thomas Anderson.

Tom

US Seismology department.

They shake

Dr. Benton

Oh, good show. Anyway, Umbootoo still is one of your students.

Silence for a moment.

Tom

Still is, as in… alive?

Dr. Benton

…Quite.

Tom

No… that man was completely and utterly…

Dr. Benton

…completely and utterly frozen in liquid Nitrogen.

Brock

…dead.

Dr. Benton

Quite alive professor.

Tom

Wait a minute, didn't you just tell us you were the coroner?

Until about two years ago, that was my only title. I am now England's only Cryogenics authority.

Brock

England has Cryogenics?

Dr. Benton

Parliament doesn't know that I've come here but news travels fast and the coast guard called the hospital first. I promise you, no one knows about this but us. I've asked the coast guard not to relay this information to anyone yet.

Anyway, when I heard about your friend, I rushed in and rushed out. Took him back to my lab.

Brock

Can we see him?

Dr. Benton

My lab is at a hospital about an hour from here.

Brock

Lab?

Dr. Benton

Sorry, lab does sound a bit impersonal. But yes, it's on the third floor of a local hospital.

Brock

What are we waiting for, come all. Lowell, follow with the others in my SUV. Dr. Benton, may Dr. Anderson and I join you?

Dr. Benton

Plenty of room gentlemen, we'll talk on the way.

Behr looks on

Brock

Oh, c'mon Michael, you might as well join us.

The groups separate. Tom, Brock and Behr climb into Dr. Benton's car and head off.

INT: Dr. Benton's Car

Brock

May I enquire how…

Dr. Benton

…Yes professor, you may, I'll explain.

Tom

This should be good.

Dr. Benton

As of about two years ago, for what I think are obvious reasons, Parliament started a Cryogenics program. My successor, a Dr. Lance Spicer from Germany was killed in a car accident. I made the mistake of showing a little interest.

Brock

…And here you are.

Dr. Benton

Quite right. I've been studying this for the better part of two years now. Your Umbootoo is my first… patient.

Tom

Can you just… do that?

Dr. Benton

I am a coroner sir. Anyway when I found your students, I pronounced them all dead at the scene and had them all transported to my lab, still incased in ice. It was a daunting task, the ice was so cold, it was destroying everything it touched.

Brock

Then what about…

Dr. Benton

…I'm sorry professor, the other two could not be saved.

Brock

But I thought you said…

Dr. Benton

…Umbootoo was completely incased in the Nitrogen. The others had limbs exposed. The exposed limbs, though the rest of the body frozen, aloud Rigor mortis into their bodies.

Behr

But they were frozen, couldn't you have saved them missing limbs.

Dr. Benton

A good question sir, unfortunately during the Cryogenic process is when we have a problem. As we unfroze Umbootoo we were able to Cryogenically freeze each part of him. When we had him completely Cryogenically frozen we began the process of unfreezing and waking him.

Brock

Then…

Dr. Benton

…Then we shocked his heart.

Brock

And it worked?

Dr. Benton

No one was more surprised than I, it worked!

Behr

It still doesn't make any sc…

Dr. Benton

…As soon as we freed your other companions from the Nitrogen, the Rigor Mortis spread.

Tom

Thinking…

…Brock, where do you suppose those people in the ice capsules were when they got caught in the ice Geysers?

Behr

On the land bridge?

Brock

Possibly

Tom

Then why, why were they there?

Brock

Walking across, dumb luck, I don't know.

Then a light bulb goes off in Brocks head…

…but I know where you're going with this Dr. Benton.

Dr. Benton

Exactly! If your friend Umbootoo could be revived then those others can also and…

Brock

…But the implications. Disease, viruses, who knows how old. Years ago disease was bad.

Tom

But if they know something that could help us…

Dr. Benton

…It might in deed be worth the risk.

Brock

I don't know, I should at least run this by Parliament.

Tom

You want the government involved?

Brock

No, but I also don't want scandal. This country thrives on it.

Dr. Benton

If you go to them now, I could be implicated for not telling them and they don't know about Umbootoo either.

Tom

That's true.

Behr

That's true professor, you and I know how the government works, we have to keep this under wraps for now.

Brock gets a looks on his face about Behr like, oh sure like we can trust you.

Brock

I'll have to think about it. Lets just see our friend first. That's all I can think about right now.

INT: At the hospital – Time?

They all show up together. They enter the hospital. Cut to just outside Dr. Benton's lab

Dr. Benton

Before you go in… Umbootoo does not look the same. The Cryogenic process has miss shaped his features. His muscles are all atrophied. He can barely talk or move, he's in great pain. And as my studies have concluded… his memory is… well gone for now.

Brock

For now.

Dr. Benton

He… calls for you professor. We were almost unable to make that out.

Tom

Will his memory return?

Dr. Benton

I don't know, studies say it will in time.

They all go in. Umbootoo has a plastic tent around him. As they approach they can see tubes coming out of his stomach. They all come to his side. He painfully looks, he seems to recognize them.

His features are grotesque. Brock puts his hand on Umbootoo's. Umbootoo tries to move…

Brock

It's ok my friend, don't move. You're in a hospital, they'll take good care of you. You just get better. We're going to need you back as soon as possible. I need you man but take your time a get better. I'll inform your family as soon as I get the chance.

All are glad to see Umbootoo but his features are indeed grotesque.

Brock pulls away.

Brock

To Dr. Benton…

…Why does he look like that? And he looks in pain!

Dr. Benton

We've given him as much pain medication as we dare. I told you, the Cryogenic process stretched his skin and muscles. He will bet some features back but he'll need plastic surgery eventually. The price of being frozen and revived I'm afraid.

Tom

Small price to pay for your life I suppose.

Dr. Benton

As such, shall we go and get our other icy friends and wake them?

All look at Brock

Tom

What'd we decide to do, are we telling parliament or not?

Brock

I think… not for now. And as far as waking them, lets just get them back here and into a cryogenic state for now.

Dr. Benton

Good enough, I've two trucks outside. We've modified them to hopefully handle the frozen Nitrogen. We'll have to use the professors idea of using salt water to shrink them down a little. I have tubes that we can put them in that will keep them once we have them back.

Brock

How many can we haul at one time?

Dr. Benton

Four, two in each truck. We'll have to make several trips. Lets make haste.

Brock

You heard the man, only four at a time. We have to hurry!

Brock organizes teams quickly and they're off to retrieve ice capsules.

Cut to them at the water front hosing down the capsules with salt water.

Cut to Dr. Benton's lab as they unload the first four. They're wheeled into the lab where assistants begin to prepare for the Cryogenics.

Cut to the two trucks as they head off again. They pick up four more. But on the third trip they meet with the Coast Guard Officer.

CG2

I'm sorry…

Lowell

… about what?

CG2

They've all but melted. The water temp dropped dramatically. There are stinking bodies floating everywhere.

Lowell

Oh my god.

CG2

There's one left. We were able to toll it ashore before it melted.

Lowell calls Brock

…I'm sorry sir. The water temp rose. They all melted less one. Yes… Yes sir. I don't know sir… yes… yes… no…

Pause…

…I will sir, good bye.

Hangs up.

To CG Man 2

Dr. Benton said that he will alert other coroners in the area to get the bodies. We'll take the last capsule.

CG Man 2

Thank you sir, we'll start rounding them up.

INT:

Lowell and his group well the last of the nine ice capsules into the lab.

Tom meets Lowell.

Tom

Our friend Dr. Thompson only wants to wake one of them for now.

Lowell

Where are the rest?

Tom

Professor Thompson, Dr. Benton and staff are putting them in Cryogenic stasis but won't wake them until Professor Thompson says they can. Dr. Benton has room for fifty.

Lowell

Fifty? Someone must think very highly of some of our parliamentary officials. So what do we do?

Tom

Pauses…

…Eat, I'm starving.

INT: Cafeteria – Hospital

Tome and Lowell are sitting.

Tom is reading the paper and Lowell is sleeping.

Brock

Walks in…

…They're done with him, they're gong to wake him up. Would the two of you like to be there?

Tom and Lowell don't answer, they just get up and follow Brock. Through the hallways and up an elevator until they arrive at Dr. Benton's office. They walk in quietly, don face masks, sterile coats and rubber gloves.

They walk in and are escorted over to the bed side of the man.

Dr. Benton

Quietly…

…First, we released him from the ice. As we freed him we injected him with Cryogenic solution. After he was completely stabilized Cryogenically, we were ready to wake him from the Cryogenic state. That's when we sent Professor Thompson to get you.

We've removed almost all of the Cryogenic fluid and via DNA testing were able to replace it with his blood type.

Tom

So what happens next?

Dr. Benton

We will shock his heart and bring him to life. At that point he could wake right away or it could be several hours.

Brock

I noticed that his features aren't as distorted as Umbootoo's.

Dr. Benton

I'm afraid your Umbootoo was a sort of Guinn pig.

Brock

Gin…

Dr. Benton

Yes sir, I'm sorry, we knew what to do but had not had the opportunity to perfect the meth…

Tom

…So you used Umbootoo?

Dr. Benton

Drops his head…

…Yes.

They all turn and look at the new man.

Lowell

He really doesn't look bad at all.

Dr. Benton

No, I'm quite proud of him my self. We couldn't do anything about the atrophy though. It will take time for him to limber up;.

A buzzer goes off. One of Dr. Benton's assistants turns it off

That's it… paddles… clear…

The mans body heaves as the electric charge his him. All look at the heart monitor. It's pulsing. All look shocked.

Tom

Holy shit!

Brock

Extraordinary!

Dr. Benton

Normal sinus rhythm on the first try. That's got to be a record.

Lowell

So… he's… alive?

Dr. Benton

Quite, but I hadn't expected this.

Lowell

What did you expect?

(Dr. Benton rattles off medical terms)

Brock

Then why

Tom

Liquid Nitrogen. Froze him and his compatriots instantly with out chance of side effects.

Dr. Benton

He's right, we brought him back in the exact same condition he was in when he was frozen.

Lowell

So why doesn't he just get up?

Dr. Benton

Atrophy and loss ot him back in the exact same condition he was inwhen he was frozen.y or it could e several ce. f memory will still be an effect. Until someone perfect Cryogenics.

The mans mouth moves. His eyes open and he tries to speak. He can't breath.

Dr. Benton

To his staff…

…He can't breath, his chest muscles are atrophy, tube him immediately!

They put a breathing tube in his throat. His vital signs stabilize.

Well, that's it for now. It'll take him weeks before he can even breath on his own. I'll keep you informed.

Brock

Dr. Benton, this has been anything but a normal day. Thank you so much.

Turns…

Alright then, that's it. Back to the lab, we've England ;to save.

Lowell

That's it, what about the…

Brock

…The others will stay in a Cryogenic state until I say.

Lowell

But…

Brock

…Lowell, I would like to awaken the others also but we don't know enough yet. Lets just give it some time.

Lowell

Hesitantly…

…quite right sir.

Tom

Is there anyway to know the mans age?

Dr. Benton

As he's walking them out…

…In his fifties I'd guess, but his real age, could be, well, I don't know, I mean who knows how long he's been frozen, hundreds of years perhaps?

Brock

Perhaps.

Tom

Alright, lets go to the lab. I've got a surprised for all of you there.

Lowell

What surprise, what is it?

Tom

Well now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?

Lowell

Oh, well, no I suppose not.

Brock

You two go to the truck, I'll be along shortly.

Lowell and Tom leave.

Camera cuts to brocks face.

ACT II

INT: Brocks Lab – Morning

Brocks group is walking in the door. Brock and Tom are looking at something through a window while sipping tea. Lowell walks in last.

Lowell

So, Dr. Anderson, what's this big surprise?

Tom

It's out back, shall we go look?

All mossy out to the back of the building. An immense machine set on wheels for transport. It's an awesome sight.

Britt

After a pause…

…Good heavens, what on Earth is it?

Tom

Still looking up at it…

…Any of you mechanical males want a guess at what it is?

Lisle

Looks a lot like a… submarine.

Tom

Correct.

Eric

A what?

Tom

A submarine.

Brook

It's exactly what we need, a submarine.

Lisle

But the waters off that coastal area, has anyone heard, is the water warmer and what about the acid?

Brock

And what about that Tom, It's not a ship but it's basically the same construction?

Tom

No, no, this is not just any sub.

Jen

Do tell.

Tom

Thank you ma'am, This is, in fact, a nine – billion dollar submarine.

Brock

Chokes on his tea…

…Nine bil…

Tom

Yes my friend, built by the Japanese, purchased by the American government…

Brock

Government strikes again.

Tom

Yes well… anyway, the American Government purchased this sub for nine-billion dollars to in fact save what is commonly known as the Hawaiian Islands.

William

I was in Hawaii two years ago. I didn't know they were in any kind of danger.

Tom

Ah, my studious friend, but they are, they're growing.

Ella

And that's a problem because…?

Tom

Bureaucracy my dear, bureaucracy. They don't want Hawaii to grow because…

Lowell

…Because if it gets too big, it ceases to be a quaint little tourist haven.

Tom

A brilliant scientist and a politician, the man is correct.

Behr

And what does it do that other subs don't?

Tom

This sub was designed to get close to underwater volcanic activity. This sub will withstand heat of over a thousand degrees, not indefinitely mind you, but we can go very deep and get very hot, for a time to do scientific research.

Brock

So you think it will hold up in that water as well?

Tom

Do we have a choice?

Lowell

He does have a point professor.

Brock

I suppose you're right.

Ella

So how do we get it in the water?

INT: Scene change…

The group is in the sub.

EXT: The sub has it's own drive wheels.

They pull down a boat ramp and stop partially in the water.

INT:

Tom

Self loading

Tom pushes a button. The sub is lifted off of it's wheels by large arms and sets it gently into the water in front of the water in front of the wheel assembly. Tom flips more switches, the sub comes to life inside.

Lowell, you're my temp man. Green light, good. Yellow light, that's as far as we go.

Lowell

Red light sir?

Tom

You can tell me if we get a red light but most likely we'll all be swimming by then. I want a minute by minute hull temperature reading once we get in that part of the water.

Lowell

Yes sir.

Brock

I didn't see any… gismos outside

Tom

Two gismos, a scope that allows about twenty scientists to look outside and a torpedo tube and four small torpedoes.

Behr

Torpedoes, for what purpose?

Tom

The charges in them are just powerful enough to break up a little rock so we can see what's behind it.

Changes subject…

…Right now we're pressurizing to eight hundred forty PSI.

Brock

If this thing is all so enclosed, how do we maneuver?

Tom

Bursts of air. Takes us up, down, left, right and straight ahead.

Behr

Will we need to decompress?

Tom

No and how that's possible, you'd have to ask the Japanese.

A buzzer goes of. Tom shuts it off.

Here we go.

Tom pushes a lever forward. The sub rumbles and thrusts forward and downward.

They begin to dive, deeper and deeper.

Tom directs the sub away from land.

Brock

Comes up and sits behind Tom…

…How is it that you know so much about such a technical piece of equipment?

Tom

The Japanese taught me how. I drove it when we were researching Hawaii.

Brock

What was the outcome of this research?

Tom

I and four other scientists determined that there was nothing we could do to stop mother nature.

Brock

So in addition to the cost of this apparatus…

Tom

…Four million in research costs.

Brock

… and the mission was still a flop.

Tom

No, it was a catastrophe!

Brock

And what great scientific mind convinced the US government to spend all of this money?

Tom

I think you know the answer to that question, or you wouldn't be asking me all these questions.

Brock

Smiles a little…

…I know yo9u my old friend. So that must have created quite a stir, headlines and all?

Tom

I got lucky. We had a president in office at the time by the name of Bill.

Brock

Ah!

Tom

Yea, my little stunt got some press but Bill was stealing the show.

Lowell

Dr Ande3rson, the hull temperature is rising rapidly.

Tom

Thank you Lowell. Keep an eye on it.

Lowell

Yes sir. Um sir, I've been noticing through my scope, as we turn toward our propulsion stream, we seem to have been followed.

Tom

Thinks a moment…

Don't know.

Brock

Followed by what Lowell?

Lowell

Um, Bubbles, white bubbles.

Ella

Didn't you say that we're propelled by air Dr. Anderson?

Tom

Yes.

Ella

Then my guess is that the Oxygen in our air is freezing as it's released into the surrounding water.

Behr

Of course, we're creating little geyser bubbles.

Tom

I'll try not to make any sharp turns.

Lowell

Dr. Anderson, I getting a reading here, something about hull degradation.

EXT: Show bubbles coming off the hull.

INT:

Tom

Hm, I imagine it's because of the acid. I wasn't sure what would happen.

Lowell

Are we safe sir?

Tom

Long as we still have a green light. If that light turns yellow, you let me know.

Lowell

Uncertain…

…Yes sir.

EXT: Acid bubbles away at the hull.

INT:

Tom

Ok everyone, keep an eye on your monitors, we're coming up on the cliffs where the park used to be.

EXT: Show views of the cliffs underwater. Only rocks so far. Tom turns the scope to survey and scan the area in front of them. Tom slows the sub to a hover.

Brock

Wait, Tom, scan back a little.

Tom scans back.

There, stop right there, what's that?

Everyone is silent for a moment

Eric

There, there is definitely something there.

Tom

Yeah, what is that?

Tom arms a small torpedo and fires it.

EXT: It leaves the sub, sprawls through the water. When it his the area it explodes.

When the debris is clear they can all see what is in front of them.

Cobalt Blue ice.

Brock

There's your blue Ice Lowell.

Lowell

Yes sir, but it seems to be dissolving.

Tom

Yes, it does.

Suddenly the cliffs in front of them start to rumble. They can feel it.

What the hell?

Lowell

Yellow light sir, yellow light!

Tom quickly maneuvers the sub around and head away from the area

EXT: Show sub moving away with debris falling behind them, or on them.

INT: They're jostled inside. It's loud.

Soon they're away from the turmoil.

EXT: Great amounts of rock are falling down the cliffs under water.

EXT: Above the water, another large section of the park cliffs falls off into the water.

EXT: Underwater, cobalt blue ice appears in massive form as the cliffs digitigrades. The blue ice turns to white ice and liquid nitrogen heads towards the surface.

Tom

And there's our liquid Nitrogen, but I still say there needs to be a fresh water source somewhere, otherwise it just doesn't make sense scientifically.

Brock

Good heavens, is everyone all right?

All seem to be.

Tom

Lowell, what color is your light?

Lowell

Oh, quite green again sir.

Tom

Sighs relief…

Good!

Brock

Tom, is the sub ok?

Tom

Survey's his panels…

…Looks to be so.

Brock

How deep can we go?

Tom

In normal waters, over three thousand feet.

Brock

I'm interested in finding our missing park, where did it go, how deep or whatever.

Tom

Lets do it.

EXT: The sub turns and dives downward away from the English coast line.

Brock

Defraying everyone's attention…

Ok, would everyone agree that what we just saw behind the rock was our cobalt blue ice?

All agree.

Then would everyone agree that what's happening is that as the land breaks up, it slides down this ice… slope as it were, after the cobalt ice dissipates and turns to a regular whitish ice?

All agree.

Lowell

So why does the land break up?

Tom

Magma, Tectonic plate movement?

Brock

Maybe.

Ella

How big is this… ice slope thing? Is it massive or is it just kind of big?

Brock

No way to know at this point. We need vibration and a scan of what's under England.

Tom

Agreed.

Lowell

It would seem to me that the masses of land are ok until the blue ice dissipates.

Behr

Yes, I agree, I saw that too. We didn't feel the land slide until the blue ice dissolved, exposing the regular white ice.

Lowell

Agreed.

Brock

Everyone ok with those theories for now?

All agree.

EXT: The sub dives deeper

INT:

Tom

We're getting close to the bottom, we're at about three hundred thirty feet.

Brock

Anyone know what that is in meters?

Britt

Working on it… ah, about one-hundred twenty-three meters.

Everyone looks at their screens.

Tom

I don't see anything.

They travel for about an hour.

…Wait, does that look like a drop-off?

Eric

I see it. It looks as if something has fallen behind it.

Lisle

No known reefs in this area.

Jen

Agreed, it must be new.

Tom

A rift perhaps

Brock

How far to the other side?

Tom pushes the sub across the cliff. They search, another hour goes by.

Eric

There, there's the other side.

Tom

Right you are. Is it a rift?

Ella

There, what's that glittering

Lowell

I see it too.

Brock

Do you see it Tom?

Tom

Sure do, I'm taking us in closer.

EXT: They hover closer, examining the glittering prospect.

INT:

I know what it is.

Brock

Really?

Tom

That is what is commonly known as a Fresnel Lens.

Britt

A lens, like someone's glasses?

Tom

Accept, much larger. They're found at the top of Light Houses.

Brock

Good god, the park is piled up in heap below us.

Lowell

I believe you were right Dr. Anderson, I believe that we're over a rift in the sea floor. The rock from the park has filled the rift.

William

So where did the rift come from?

Tom

Lowell, I bet you can field that one?

Lowell

What, I can?

Tom

Think magma…

Lowell

Thinks…

…Ah yes, the movement of tectonic plates.

Brock

The rift opened up, exposed magma, melted the blue ice and the white ice. Our park broke off and filled the rift.

Tom

What was actually in the rift?

Lowell

Magma?

Tom

Most likely.

Brock

That's it.

Tom

Good, we're running out of Juice. Lets go home.

Brock

I finally have something substantial to report to Parliament. I've been sending them speculation up to this point. Michael, can you assist me in putting this report together?

Behr

Absolutely sir.

INT: Brocks lab – Next day – All are there in the morning.

The group encircles a table. Each of them has either a lap top computer or pen and paper.

Brock

Alright, what have we come up with so far, and lets not dilly dally. I've a meeting in London at parliament tonight at six o'clock.

Lowell

Two days ago we lost almost the entirety of Pembroke shire National Park. Whole thing basically sank into St. Brides Bay.

Tom

Good, we're getting the names right now.

Britt

…Which is of course, no longer.

Lowell

Quite right, we need to establish for government that Pembroke shire park no longer exists.

Everyone jots down notes.

…w.

ent farhem s report together?

I 'te ice. Our park broke off and filled the rift.

lips more s and we have, liquid Nitrogen. Geysers of a sort.

Eric

…Which freeze when they're exposed to Oxygen.

Lisle

Estimated height width, approximately Twenty-two meters high, eight to ten meters around.

Lowell

Supposedly created by exposed Cobalt Blue Ice.

Jen

Which creates the Ice Geysers due to the acid content in the water.

Ella

Which means that there is at least acid water under the ground and which is caused by the sulfur content from the hot sulfurous magma deep, shale we say, deep, in the Earth's crust. Which seems to be moving tectonic plates.

Derek

Which seems to have opened a deep chasm in the water between Ireland and England.

Eric

Which seems to have swallowed up our park.

Tom

We've blue ice, which in theory, is created by pressure on the ice.

Lowell

And when it melts or dissolves, seems to let loose of the land that sits on it.

Tom

Good theory Lowell. I agree. And lets not forget that the park Tara firma most likely fell into the rift, covering the magma.

Brock

What keeps the blue Ice blue?

No answer.

Why is it melting?

Tom

Magma?

Lowell

…magma moved tectonic plates, and opened a chasm, which exposed the magma in theory, which heated the water around it, melting the ice near by which exposed the blue ice…

William

…Which dissipated hence under the porous rock that sustained the park.

Jen

The blue ice, did it turn to liquid Nitrogen? And that shot up through the porous rock to create the geysers.

Ella

Which may have actually severed the park from the mainland.

Brock

Derek, are we still registering a tremor farther inland?

Derek

Yes professor, it's still reading quite low for now, most people won't feel it.

Brock

Where?

Derek

Gets out some large printed maps… Everyone looks…

… Here sir. It starts at the north end of the peninsula and Fishguard and dissipates just beyond the river. Takes a sharp right at Llanyehair, heads straight down to Little New Castle and then follows this river all the way down through Havensford West and then follows the southern land mass but not extending to Pembroke Dock.

Brock

So basically that how section of Wales could slip off into the ocean if the tremors get worse?

Tom

But is it sitting on ice? Have we seen Ice geysers in that area?

Brock

And or how much of Wales is sitting on ice, it at all. Just because the tremors extend so far east doesn't mean it's all atop ice.

Lowell

…Or the whole of England for that matter.

Brock

And the question of the day, how do we… stop it?

Tom

Stop mother nature? Stop the flow of magma and tectonic plates?

Lowell

Good god, there really is no way to do that is there?

Brock

Well I don't know, we can change the coarse of rivers, build dams, build ski scrapers, why can't we fix this?

William

The Panama Canal. It would take an operation three times the side of that to fix this e en if we knew how.

Jen

Ten time that.

Tom

She right, we can't just fix this.

Brock

Then what?

Lowell

Then nothing, we get parliament involved, mass evacuation.

Tom

It's the only way that I can see.

Brock

Mass evacuation of a very largely populated area.

Tom

It's all we can do.

Brock

Ramifications?

Tom

Ramifications of evacuation?

Tom

No, ramifications of not evacuating.

Tom

Title waves, earth quakes, exposed magma, ice geysers, and that's just scraping the surface. And that's not just this country either.

Brock

Tom's right.

Lowell

We just have to move people way back from that area.

Brock

And where are we going to put all those people. England's' cramped enough. And regardless of whether we move people or not, we have to alert other countries.

Tom

Alerting Parliament right now would probably do. They should have some disaster plans in place.

Brock

Quite right, quite right. Always good to have a government man involved.

Behr

Bet that's the first time he's ever said that.

The door bell rings.

Brock

Jen would you see who that is?

Jen walks into the other room.

Tom

We're going to have to put together a list of our concerns as scientists.

Jen walks back in.

Brock

Of course. Yes Jen?

Jen

Um…

Brock

Yes ma'am?

Jen

Um… there are two royal Beefeaters at the door. I let them in.

Brock

Beefeaters?

Tom

What the hell is a Beefeater?

Brock

Gets up…

…Excuse me.

Lowell

To Tom…

…Beefeaters are the queens royal entourage.

Tom

The que… the queen of England?

Brock walks back in. All are listening.

Brock

Um… the Queen of England wishes an audience with me.

Britt

The queen… with you?

Brock

I'm to leave immediately.

Pause…

Tom

Do you need a note from your mommy?

No one gets it.

Old American thing. You'll be in London early.

Brock

I suppose so. Can't help feeling like I'm in trouble or something.

Tom laugh's again.

Good day all.

Camera shows him waling into the front room of the building. The two Beefeaters escort him out. A royal Bentley awaits. He's chauffeured away to London.

INT: 3:00 in the afternoon. The queens palace – A room just outside the thrown room.

A concierge approaches.

Concierge

Are you professor Thompson?

Brock

I am sir.

Concierge

Right this way sir.

Brock is escorted through rooms of extreme decadence. They approach another set of doors.

When I let you in, you will walk directly down the red carpet.

Brock

Ok.

Concierge

Do not look around! Look directly at the queen. Do not smile nor frown. No expression at all. Do you understand?

Brock

I do sir.

Concierge

When you are approximately twenty meters from the thrown, kneel, bow your head and say nothing.

Brock

Very good sir.

The concierge lets him in.

INT: The queens thrown room

The door closes behind him. Extreme decadence all around but he keeps his eyes on the queen.

At about twenty meters he kneels and drops hi head.

Pause…

Queen

When I tell you, you may raise your head but not before, do you ;understand?

Brock

Head still bowed…

…Yes your majesty.

Queen

Pause…

…Do you know the penalty for keeping information from Parliament?

Brock

Pause…

I'm not sure your…

Queen

…Death professor!

Brock

…Yes your majesty.

Queen

…Pause

…Do you know the penalty for lying to the queen of England?

Brock

Pauses, chooses his words…

…Much the same I would imagine, your majesty.

Queen

Correct.

Pause…

…So professor, can I count on you to be honest with me?

Brock

You can your majesty.

Queen

Good. What is your first name professor Thompson?

Brock

Brock, your majesty.

Queen

Are you the son of Professor Ein Bartholomew Thompson?

Brock

Almost lifts his head…

Em, yes your majesty, I am.

Queen

You may lift your head and stand.

Brock rises.

I went to Cambridge with your father.

Brock

Wonderful your majesty.

Queen

We didn't always agree.

Brock

Oh, sorry ma'am.

Queen

No but he was actually one of my best friends.

Brock

Sighs…

Queen

We had great long conversations about everything. I learned much from him. We were friends until he passed so many years ago. I am sorry for your loss.

Brock

Thank you your majesty.

Queen

I met you and your sister when you were an infant. Your mother, is she still alive?

Brock

She is your majesty and doing well.

Queen

Good, though I jealous of her, she was a wonderful person.

Brock smiles and bows his head.

How is it that we had not met sooner?

Brock

Pause…

…Busy lives I guess your majesty, busy lives don't lend themselves to much casual socializing.

Queen

Quite right professor. Are you sure I can trust you professor?

Brock

Implicitly madam.

Queen

Come, sit by me.

Brock, a little surprised, moves forward and sits in the decadent chair net to her.

You are even more handsome than your father.

Brock

Thank you your majesty, and you are more beautiful in person.

Queen

Hogwash, I'm an old woman.

Brock

You transcend your age ma'am.

The queen blushes and smiles.

Queen

You are more charming than your father as well.

Brock smiles.

I miss the conversations your father and I had… Do you like tea professor.

Brock

I live for it madam. Everyday before bead and when I rise.

Queen

Good

She calls for tea.

May I call you Brock?

Brock

Of course your majesty.

Queen

Good, and when we are not in any other company you may call me Elizabeth.

Brock

Thank you your… Elizabeth.

Queen

You teach at Cambridge?

Brock

Yes Elizabeth.

Queen

And what do you teach?

Brock

Seismology.

Queen

And why do we need a seismology teacher in England Brock?

Brock

I don't know Elizabeth. I asked and they hired me.

Queen

And why Seismology?

Brock

Actually, it was my fathers wish.

Queen

Brock, I know of the calamities that have befallen our great country. But I know no details, and… I know that there are things you haven't told Parliament, and understandably so.

The tea arrives. Each gets a cup, neither puts anything in it.

Brock

Yes Elizabeth, it's true. There are several things that you should know.

Queen

Ok, now explain what has happened so far.

Brock

Pauses…

Well Elizabeth, we are actually experiencing tremors as we speak. In the Wales region. Pembroke shire Park is… no more ma'am.

Queen

Good heavens, what ever do you mean, where is it?

Brock

The sea, it has broken off of our coast line and it's completely gone.

Queen

All that beautiful coast line, what caused it?

Brock

There's magma, lava, deep inside the Earth, it moves and slowly our continents move with it. A chasm, a hole opened up in the sea floor between us and Ireland. Pembroke park is a park because no one can live there. It's been unstable for years. l When the chasm opened, it loosened the porous rock under the park. Under the rock, we have determined that there is an ice slope made of two kind's of ice. Regular white ice underneath, and a dark blue ice on top of that, which seems to hold, well, Wales, maybe even England in place over the ice.

When the blue ice is exposed to acid which is created by the hot magma, it turns to liquid Nitrogen and shoots up through the porous rock as a sort of geyser. When it his the Oxygen in the air it freezes in a Nitrogen tower. We believe that this also cause the park to break away.

There are many details that we don't have answers to yet.

Queen

Oh good heavens professor.

Brock

The ice Geysers almost killed three of my students.

Queen

Oh Brock, I'm so sorry.

Brock

Thank you Elizabeth, and that brings me to the part that I didn't tell Parliament.

Queen

Yes, frozen people.

Brock

Not sure how she knew this…

…Well… yes. You see, on of my students was completely incased in the Liquid Nitrogen Geysers. A Dr. Benton, to make a long story short, unfroze him revived him through a science called Cryogenics.

Queen

Oh yes, Cryogenics. Apparently they want to freeze my remains when I die. Sounds horrible and morbid to say the least. Just bury me and get on with it I say.

Brock

Not just you Elizabeth, There are fifty Chrio chambers in Dr. Benton's lab.

Queen

She raises her eyebrows...

…Didn't know about that. So what of your friend?

Brock

Umbootoo, one of my best students, a man from Africa. Dr. Benton brought him out of the Chrio state and he is quite alive.

Queen

Alive… did you say he was alive after being dead for what sounds like some time?

Brock

Isn't it amazing?

Queen

And what of the other two?

Brock

No hope I'm afraid. For some reason, he couldn't save them.

Queen

Oh Brock, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?

Brock

Not at the moment, I've notified the parents. I suppose we'll have to have a service of some sort but I haven't planed that.

Queen

Brock, why all the hush, hush?

Brock

A couple of days ago, ice capsules that must have been trapped under water, were jarred loose by the collapse of the coastline. In them lay thirty-seven bodies.

Queen

The plot thickens. How many of these bodies, people are alive?

Brock

One so far ma'am. And seven others, still technically dead but in a Cryogenic state. I've not given permission to revive the others for what I think are obvious safety reasons. That is what Parliament doesn't know.

Queen

Pauses…

…and with good reason. Government!

Brock

Surprised…

…Em, well, yes, government.

Queen

Yes, that's probably a good call for now. As far as I know, they still don't know.

Brock

Really?

Queen

I was sure you were Ein's son so I kept it to myself. What are you going to do with that man?

Brock

I don't know, he's not conscious yet.

Queen

How old are these people?

Brock

That's the really interesting part of all this. Judging by their clothing, approximately three hundred year old.

Queen

In shock…

Three hun…

Brock

My hope is that these ancients can help us with the current situation.

Queen

Do you think?

Brock

Elizabeth…

Pause…

We're registering a low tremor. If it reaches one point zero, people will start to feel it.

Queen

Where did you say? Wales was it?

Brock

Correct.

Queen

I have friends there. What does it all mean Brock?

Brock

At this time our only solution… is to evacuate.

Queen

That is a very heavily populated area. Are ;you telling me that that whole section of Wales may fall off into the sea as the park did?

Brock

There is that distinct possibility.

Queen

Oh, good heavens.

Is there anything that the government can do?

Brock

I'm afraid not Elizabeth. At least not right now. I mean, we're talking about keeping a continent from moving.

Queen

Yes, I see your point. Brock you must inform Parliament immediately. We must begin to evacuate.

Brock

I'm meeting with Parliament shortly. I will discuss this with them at that time.

Queen

Good, very good. Oh his is rather disturbing. I have so many friends in that region.

Pause…

…Any chance that wouldn't happen?

Brock

That, my queen, is between God and Mother nature. But I'd rather error on the side of caution.

Queen

Brock

She hands him a card…

…this is my cell phone. If you need anything, call me.

Brock

Delighted…

…Oh thank you Elizabeth, thank you.

Queen

And Brock…

Brock

Yes Elizabeth?

Queen

If you give that to anyone, I'll have you be-headed.

Brock

Gotcha.

Finishes his tea…

Elizabeth, who told you about the old people?

Queen

An anonymous tip I'm afraid. Brock, I would tell you if I knew.

Brock

Oh, well thank you anyway.

Queen

My lips are sealed. Now you must run along, I've queenly duties to attend.

Brock

Quite right ma'am.

Queen

Please call me professor, come again and good luck.

Brock

Gets up and bows to his knee…

Thank you Elizabeth, and I will.

Brock exits the room. The door closes behind him.

INT: Parliament – 6:00 PM – In Chambers.

Voice 1

…You may rise professor Thompson.

Brock stands.

…We as Parliament asked that you keep us informed.

Brock

And I have your majesty.

Voice 2

Have you?

Brock

To the best of my ability your majesty.

Voice 3

Maybe your abilities aren't' what we thought.

Brock

I'm sorry your majesty, I'm at a disadvantage.

Voice 1

Did you find anything unusual in your latest research?

Brock

Only what I have conveyed so far your majesty.

Brock begins to sweat.

Voice 1

Ancient people perhaps?

Brocks demeanor turns to that of being perturbed.

Oh good heavens, yes, yes, we found some old bodies. They floated ashore.

Voice 1

Are they alive?

Brock

No, no, they're… dead.

Voice 3

That's not what we heard.

Brock

Angry now…

…And what exactly have you heard?

Voice 2

We will ask the questions professor Thompson. For instance, do you know that penalty for lying to Parliament?

Brock

Much the same as lying to the queen I suppose?

Voice 2

Indeed.

Brock

All I can tell you is that I'll look into these things and report back as quickly as I can.

Voice 1

Do that professor, and please don't leave out any details this time. Last warning.

Brock

No… no… your majesty, I won't.

Voice 3

Good, now get the hell back out there and save England for God sake.

Brock

Yes your majesty.

Brock bows and leaves.

INT: Brocks SUV 8:00 PM – Dark

Brock gets a call on his cell phone.

Brock

Yes, yes, Dr. Benton… Oh, I could use some good news right about now. What's that… Awake? Can he talk? Just mumbling, I see… Yes, yes, right away. Oh, by the way, parliament found out! Yes, yes. No I don't know. No I don't know who, but I've an idea. Alright, we'll be there soon. Thank you, good bye.

Calls Tom.

INT: Brocks lab.

Tom

Dr. Anderson.

INT: Brocks SUV

Brock

Tom, this is Brock.

Tom V.O.

Hey, how's the queen?

Brock

She's wonderful. And… she knows bout the bodies.

Tom V.O.

How?

Brock

I've a sneaking suspicion of my own but she couldn't tell me. She's on our side though.

Tom V.O.

Yeah, I'll bet I know too. Say the queens on our side?

Brock

The queens' on our side but somehow parliament know too.

Tom V.O.

Oh no, really?

Brock

Yes, we' have s snitch!

Tom V.O.

Apparently so.

Brock

There's more.

Tom V.O.

What in God's name?

Brock

Dr. Benton called me. Our three hundred year old friend… is awake.

Tom V.O.

No kidding, has he said anything?

Brock

I don't think so, not yet. Listen, ready everyone. Leave two to monitor the seismograph and meet me at Dr. Benton's lab a s quick as you can.

Tom V.O.

Will doo, see you there.

INT: Dr. Benton's lab – Night.

Tom and Brock have not arrived yet. Dr. Ben6ton is talking with one of his staff.

Charles

… But Dr. Benton, don't you think it's kind of barbaric? And what if the professor finds out?

Dr. Benton

He won't, I have a plan. Charles we need Hospital guards in place. Or some kind of guards, we need to contact our man on the outside and see if we can get some help. The guards need to know that professor Thompson might interfere. Let them in but make sure they're escorted everywhere.

Charles

Well, alright…

Pause…

Dr., to what end?

Dr. Benton

Charles, the data we get on these people will be unlike any the world has ever known! People from other countries will pay billions for it. And you and I will not only put England on the medical globe but we will be the most sought after physicians in the world. And Charles… follow my lead and I will make you rich!

Charles

I don't know, I guess so.

Dr. Benton

That's the spirit my friend!

INT: Dr. Benton's Lab

Dr. Benton leads Tom, Brock, and students toward the now awake man. Two guards follow. They all surround him. His appearance is better that Umbootoo's but still somewhat grotesque.

He's on a breathing machine with other tubes of sorts.

Introducing Gill. The Three hundred year old man.

All look on. He's drowsy. His eyes are open as he looks around at all of them.

Brock

To Dr. Benton…

…Can we speak to him?

Dr. Benton

He just mumbles but you can try.

Brock looks at him, the man looks back.

Brock

Puts his had to his chest…

…Brock, Brock Thompson.

Then Brock puts his hand on the mans chest. The man tries to reach for Brocks hand but can't.

Dr. Benton

He's never moved his hand before.

Gill forces himself to speak

Gill

Mumbling…

… I, I, daaooon.

They all look at each other with delight.

Brock looks at him again.

Brock

Do you understand me?

Gill

Looks at Brock, thaen the tohers, then back at Brock.

Ahhhridd, ahhhhridddl, ahrih…

Brock

Ah, ah… a little?

Gill

Sighs…

Ahhhhh.

Everyone is excited.

Brock

Good God, all of you stay here… I'm going to check on Umbootoo.

Benton signals the guards to stay with him.

Brock looks at the guards funny but is determined and moves on.

INT: Umbootoo's room – It's dark – Brock turns on the light and stands next to Umbootoo.

Umbootoo opens his eyes. When he sees Brock he makes every effort to grab Brocks arm

Brock

What is it my old friend?

But Umbootoo can only mumble.

I'm sorry Umbootoo, I can't understand you.

Pause…

…You must be in great pain. You rest, I'll see if I can get Dr. Benton to give you something.

Umbootoo won't let go. Brock stays a little longer.

I'm sorry my friend, you must be terribly lonely. You know, we found people, frozen. They're likely to be close to three hundred year old. On of them is alive you know?

Umbootoo tries to talk but can't.

A nurse comes in.

Nurse 1

Um, sorry to interrupt are you Professor Thompson?

Brock

I am.

Nurse 1

Dr. Benton has an urgent message for yo.

Brock

Oh, thanks

Looks at Umbootoo…

…I'm sorry old friend, I must leave.

Umbootoo tries to hold Brock.

I'll be back my friend, just hang in there.

Brock leaves Umbootoo but a tear rolls down his cheek for his friend. Umbootoo has a tear also.

INT: Back in the lab.

Brock arrives in the lab, guards in tow.

Brock

Dr. Benton, the nurse said it was…

…Benton pulls him aside.

Dr. Benton

… Professor, I just received this from Parliament.

Hands Brock an envelope.

Brock pulls out the contents and reads. Lowell walks over.

Brock

Good God!

Tom

What it that?

Brock

It's orders for Dr. Benton to put our man back to rest and perform an autopsy for vital medical data.

Lowell

What, that's insane!

Tom

Why would they do that? Who would ask for such a thing?

Just then Behr walks up.

Behr

I heard our man woke up…

Brock grabs him and smashes him against the wall

Good God professor, what on Earth…

Brock

Angrily…

…You son of a bitch! Why Michael, why!?

Behr

Why what, what did I do?

Brocks group gathers around. Michael tries to push Brock away but Brock repositions himself trapping Michael by his neck.

Ackkkk, Brock you're chocking me!

Brock

You government rat! I knew you'd pull something like this. Why did you have to tell Parliament bout this?

Behr

Choking…

…I didn't, I told no one!

Tom

Yeah, then who did?

Behr

Still choking…

I don't know, you said it was to remain a secret so I…

Brock

Yells…

Lye! You're the only one connected to Parliament here!

Behr

…Yes but…

Dr. Benton

… Guards, escort this man out and don't let him back in!

The guards come over, Brock releases him. He tries to plead one more time as the guards lead him out…

Behr

…Professor Thompson please…

Brock

Thank you Dr. Benton.

Dr. Benton

That's what the guards are for. Unfortunately they didn't keep our secret as I had hoped.

Pauses…

I didn't want to perform another autopsy.

Brock

You might have had to.

Tom

So what now?

Looks at Dr. Benton…

…You're not actually going to do this are you?

Dr Benton

No, but you're going to have to het him out of hear right away.

Brock

You'll be arrested.

Dr. Benton

There are… others. I could say that you took off with the man. Kidnapped him per say.

Brock

Thinks…

Tom, How long would it take to get your jet here?

Tom

Brock, what are you suggesting?

Dr. Benton

He's suggesting that you take the man back to the USA with you.

Tom

He's talking about an international incident! You're talking about possibly fusing a fight between our countries that wasn't supposed to ever be. A mess!

Brock pulls a paper from his pocket and dials a number on his cell.

Brock

Yes, Elizabeth, yes, it's Brock. I'm calling in that favor.

Pause…

…Yes, yes, I know… No ma'am… no I want my American friend to steal him away to the US.

Pause…

…Exactly your majesty… I wouldn't. You don't? Doesn't surprise me either. Yes your majesty. Thank you, thank you ever so much! I will… and to you your majesty.

Closes his phone…

…It's taken care of. Get your plane here as soon as you can Tom.

Tom

Well… alright, but it won't be here until tomorrow at least.

Dr. Benton

Then hide him. I'll stall parliament as long as I can.

Brock

Good show Dr. Benton.

Tom

What about the others and Umbootoo?

Dr. Benton

Umbootoo is safe, parliament just wants the ancients. In the mean time we can push for some for of amnunity or something.

Brock

Sounds good. C'mon all, lets get him up and get him 8into my car. We'll just have to hid him until Tom's plane gets here. Thank you Dr. Benton, thank you.

Dr. Benton

Yes, yes, move along now professor, quickly.

EXT: Putting Gill into Brocks SUV.

Gill looks shocked and surprised. They lay him on a back seat and make him comfortable. Then they all jump into either Brocks car or with others who have cards. They take off into the night.

INT: Brocks SUV – Dawn is breaking

Brock

Calls Tom…

…Tom, Same airport you cam into?

Pause…

…Good. Chang it… that's right… correct. Here let me give you another air strip to call in.

(Utters the call sign for another airport).

…Good…yes… alright, stay with us.

EXT: Watching the vehicles…

They drive ahead toward the new air strip. Then Tom calls Brock…

INT: Brocks SUV

Tom

Brock, didn't you say the queen had this covered?

Pause…

…Yeah, well, we're being followed.

Pause…

…I'm sure of it. Let's split up. I'll try to meet you there.

Pause…

… Ok bye.

EXT: Watching the vehicles

The two vehicles split up. Part of Brocks group follows Brock, the others Tom. The pursuers follow Tom.

The Chase is on. Two more vehicles join the chase behind Tom.

Lowell

Why are they following us, we don't have the man?

Tom

I'm betting they know we're going to try to fly him out of here!

Lowell

What are we going to do?

Tom gets on his phone and calls someone at the US. A couple seconds later he hangs up.

Who was that?

Tom

Our ticket out of here I hope. Do you know where _ is?

Lowell

Yes, as a matter of fact.

Tom

Good, I'm going to call Brock.

Calls Brock…

Brock, go directly to _. I'll be leaving from my usual place.

Pause…

… Ok, go where I told you, I'll catch up.

Hangs up.

Lowell

What's your plan Dr. Anderson?

Tom

Called an old friend with a helicopters.

Lowell

Ey?

INT: Brocks SUV – Daytime

Brock

Calls Tom…

…We're here., what am I waiting for?

Tom V.O.

…Just wait a second.

Suddenly two US Army Black-Hawk Helicopters fly over some trees. Brock slams on his brakes. The helicopters land right by him. Army soldiers jump out ready for a fight. Others help Brock, Gill and three others get into one of the choppers.

The pursuers get out of their vehicles and run toward the choppers.

One man runs directly up to one of the soldiers.

Pursuer 1

You can't shoot us, you're on foreign soil and you'll create an international insudent.

Soldier 1

You're right, but that won't5 stop me from knocking your ass out!

Pursuer 1

You wouldn't dare, besides, that uniform doesn't mean I can't kick your sorry American ass.

Soldier 1

Try me chump.

Pursuer 1 tries to run around Soldier 1. Soldier one simply trips him. Pursuer 1 is on the ground, on hi face. Soldier 1 kneels on the back of hi neck. The other three Pursuers try to get to the helicopters.

Brock and gang are almost all aboard. One Pursuer gets through and runs up. Brocks back is turned but he know the man is coming. At the last minute he turns around and gives the Pursuer a solid right hook. The Pursuer doesn't go down but is obviously injured by Brock's blow. Brock's fist is throbbing in pain. Two of the US soldiers take the man down.

Another US solder yells at Brock to get in the chopper. Brock jumps in and the door closes. The chopper takes off.

The other soldiers fight off the Pursuers and jump aboard the other chopper. It takes off.

INT: Brocks Chopper

Everyone in Brocks chopper, including Gill, try to look out the window at their narrow escape. They watch as the Pursuers fade into the distance. Then they all sigh relief at about the same time including Gill.

One of the pilots turns around.

US Pilot

So which one of you is the old guy?

Everyone looks at Gill. Gill just looks stumped.

EXT: Other airport

Tom and the others arrive at the air port where Toms Jet is waiting. Tom runs from Eric's car and scrambles up the stairs of the jet. The door closes and the jet begins to taxi away.

His Pursuers realize that gill is not with them.

Pursuer 3

Bloody American, looks as if he left his comrades hanging.

They both laugh…

Pursuer 1 V.O.

Over the cell phone…

…the damned American did you catch him?

Pursuer 3

No but he didn't have the ancient with him. He got off the ground before we could catch him anyway.

Pursuer 1 V.O.

What?

Pursuer 3

He took off, looks as if he left the rest of his buddies here.

Pursuer 1 V.O.

You idiots, the rest of the group left with the ancient in two US Army Heli''s. We need to know which way they're headed!

Pursuer 3

Looks out his window…

… Looks as if the jet is headed… east.

EXT: Pursuer 1's car

Spins the tires and heads off.

Pursuer 1 is driving, Pursuer 2 is on the phone.

EXT: _ air strip. The two choppers are on the ground Tomes jet lands. When they park everyone rally's to get Gill on the jet. Gill is nervous and attempts to stop them from putting him in.

Brock

What's wrong?

Tom

Thinks…

…He's three hundred years old, I don't think they had jets back then.

Brock

Oh for heavens sake, he must be terrified.

Brock looks at Gill…

…It's ok my friend, you'll be ok.

Gill concedes.

They load him into the jet.

Tom

Brock, get on, get on!

Brock

No, I've got to stay here and attend to the others!

Tom

The queen will protect them!

Brock

I can't take that chance!

Tom closes the jet door. The jet takes off.

ACT II

Page 122 Act II.

As Toms Plane lands at Washington DC airport, he looks out the window to see police and government vehicles at his hanger along with an ambulance.

The plane lands and taxies to the US International hanger Where Air Force One is also kept along with other government planes.

They pull into the giant hanger and stop.

Tom unbuckles himself and looks at Gill, Gill looks back.

Tom

Don't worry old friend, everything will be ok.

The door opens, an executive comes aboard, (Mark Teller).

Mark

Tom, this could get ugly between us and England.

Tom

I guess you think I didn't know that.

Mark

I'm sorry Tom, I know you…

Tom

…Good to see you too Mark.

Mark

Sorry Tom, welcome home, how's Br4ock?

Tom

Ornery as ever. And I know this looks bad but they wanted to kill and cut him up. I just couldn't…

Mark

…Let that happen. No neither could I. But the president got wind of this and he doesn't need anything else on his plate right now.

Tom

I know that Mark. What do we do with him?

Mark

We have an ambulance outside. We could take him To DC Central…

Tom

…Or…

Mark

…Or… her could just go home with you.

Tom

Thinks, Looks at Gill…

…Well, what do you want to do?

Gill mumbles something and points a shaky hand at Tom.

Mark

Amazed…

…I guess that answers that.

Tom

I'm surprised that we had this option.

Mark

The president thought it might be in everyone's best interest if he were out of sight for the time being.

Tom

What about press?

Mark

None so far.

Tom

Good, we need a diversion. Put the pilot on the gurney. We'll wait out the crowd and leave in a government van.

Pilot

I have a better idea.

The pilot hands Tom his keys. It's a red and white Cadillac in the pilot parking lot. Push the unlock button, it'll chirp and the light will flash.

Tom

You sure about this Bob?

Pilot

I'm sure. I'll come get it from you this weekend.

Tom

Bob, I don't know who to thank you.

Pilot

No need, just make sure I get my car back.

They all laugh. Mark leaves, on his way out…

Mark

…Tom, call me soon, we need to talk about this.

Tom

Ok Mark, hey have the Britt's called yet?

Mark

No… strangest thing, not sure what that means.

INT: Still in the airline hanger. Later?

Time passes. Tom wakes Gill.

Tom

C'mon old man, I'm guessing the coast is clear, we need to get you out of here.

Tom pull Gill upright and puts his arm over his shoulder. Tom can barely lift him as they hobble towards the Jet door.

EXT: Outside Toms beautiful brick home in DC. The red and white Caddy is parked out front.

INT: Toms spare bedroom.

He's with his daughter Julia who live4s with him. Gill lies in the bed next to Tom and Julia as they talk.

Julia

…Dad I don't know anything about taking care of someone much less a three-hundred year old man.

Tom

Julia it's just for a short time till he's up walking around,.

Julia

Oh and How long will that be? My classes start again in two weeks!

Tom

We damn it, I don't know, just, just, … alright how much?

Julia

…All next years tuition.

Tom

Done.

Julia

Two weeks…

Tom

Two weeks, a full years tuition… don't sound fair to me.

Julia

Hey, I'm studying seismology, the least you can do is pay for a little.

Tom

I had to ear my…

Julia

…way through college… I know.

Gill puts his had on Julia's. She jumps and screams!

Gill smiles a little and signals for her to come closer.

She does hesitantly. He whispers to her.

Tom

What'd he say?

Julia

I think he said it'll be ok but I'm not positive.

INT: England. The Queens palace.

Brock is walking towards the queens thrown.

Queen

Brock Thompson, to what do I woe this pleasure?

Brock

Smiles…

…The pleasure is all mine Elizabeth, but…

Queen

…But… but? Who answers the queen with… But?

Brock

Yes, Elizabeth, I'm sure I'm quite out of order.

Queen

Brock, if you promise not to tell anyone that I said so, you can answer me with "but" any time. What can I do for you my friend, what has happened?

Brock

Actually, I was hoping you could tell me.

Queen

Puzzled…

…I'm so sorry professor but I'm afraid I really don't know.

Brock

I've nothing in hand ma'am, but I was privy to an autopsy request that was given Dr. Benton by parliament.

Queen

An aut… what did it say?

Brock

It was a request by parliament to wake, dismember, and annotate all medical data on the ancients for the purpose of valuable medical information.

Queen

This is outrageous! I was never told of this!

Brock

I'm hoping you can help me my queen. You see, I've stolen the man we waked and whisked him off to America with my compatriot. Parliament has agents after me.

Queen

Good heavens Brock are you ok?

Brock

I am but I'm afraid I've been seen, they'll probably apprehend me when I leave.

Queen

Not while I'm queen.

She calls her Beefeaters. Two enter the room and bow.

Deliver a message to Voice 1 at Parliament immediately. Professor Brock Thompson is to be pardoned this instant!

They bow and leave.

Just stay with me. My men will alert me when the message is delivered.

INT: Marks Office – Next Day.

Tom is sitting across from Mark at his desk.

Tom

…As far as we can tell, he's over three-h8hndred.

Mark

Ov… Thre…

Tom

As far as we know. Meaning as far as we can tell. That's not confirmed.

Mark

Pause…

…How is he?

Tom

Fine I guess, doesn't say much.

Mark

No, why?

Tom

I guess… he can't… atrophy I think Benton called it.

Mark

Pause, thinking…

…Atrophy… I know what that is. I broke my arm in High school. When they took the cast off, I couldn't bend my arm for about two weeks.

Tom

Thinks…

…Makes sense, these guys have been packed in ice for three-hundred years.

Mark

Still, something doesn't sound right to me. I've read bout this stuff. They've only woke a couple people in the US but I don't remember anything about atrophy.

Tom

Hm, don't know.

Mark

I'll tell you something else strange about this.

Tom

What's that?

Mark

Not word from the Britt's.

Tom

What?

Mark

Not a peep.

Tom

Thinks…

…Doesn't make sense. Anywhere else this would have been an international incident.

Mark

I know, I mean you're right, so what going on?

Tom

Not a clue.

Mark

Are you sure the guys chasing you were British government?

Tom

Well no, Mark those guys could have been anyone. I didn't stop to ask.

Mark

Laughs a little…

…No I suppose not. So if not Britt's…

Tom

No idea, but if they're not speaking to us this could be really bad.

Mark

Oh, they are speaking to us. It's as if they don't even know.

Tom

Now that is weird.

Ext: Queens palace – outside – later in the day.

Brock is walking off the premises of the palace. Fairly certain of his security. Four men advance on him.

Brock

Makes his presents known…

…I'm sure you gentlemen have hear, the quee…

Aggressor 1

…The queen shit…

Brock

The queen shit?

They grag Brock but Brocks not going easy. As he's grabbed from hehind he levers to kick the man in fron of him. His holder throughs inm donw. Another man grabs him by the jacket. He strikes the man wkth the same hand as before and winces in pain as he holds his fist.

Some bystandwsers watch what's going on. One of them notices Brocks picture in the news paper. They gather around the commotion. One of the bystanders is showing the picture to others. One big guy steps forward as they're trying to stuff Brock into a van.

Bystander 1

Hey, why don't you leave that guy alone!

Aggressor 2

Flashes ID…

…We're British government, stand back please.

Bystander 2 (Women)

What's he done wrong?

Aggressor 2

I said stand back!

Bystander 1

Grabs Aggressor 1 and pulls him off Brock…

Aggressor 2 Points a gun at Bystander 1

Aggressor 2

I'm not going to tell you again! This man is a known terrorist…

Brock

What?

Aggressor 2

And very Dang…

Bystander 3 (Man)

He's no terrorist. His pictures right here in the paper.

Bystander 2

Yeah, he's been all over the news. That's professor Thompson, he's trying to save England so why don't you let him go?

Aggressor 3

Pulls a gun…

…You shouldn't believe everything you read.

Bystander 1

You're the terrorists. What ya gonna do, shoot all of us?

Now there are lots of bystanders around.

Bystander 4

Let em go asshole!

Bystander 5

Yeah, leave em save England!

Now they're surrounded by bystanders.

Aggressor 2

Put ya guns away. We'll be watching for ya professor.

Bystander 1

No ya won't cause we're going to the papers about you. The whole county will be on his side ya scum!

Brock

If the queen has anything to say about it you won't get close enough next time.

The men jump in the van and drive off.

Brock

Thanks folks.

He brushes himself off.

Bystander 2

You alright man?

Brock

I' think I broke my fist on one of them.

A few laugh.

Bystander 1

Can you save England professor?

Brock

Honestly… I've got my hands full… but I'll give it my best.

Bystander 3

We know you will professor. Do you need a ride somewhere?

Brock

My car is right over there but thank you… if any of you are praying folks… it's never too late.

EXT: Toms House – Outside view – Morning

INT: Julia is cleaning. She goes back to Gills room. Gill is sitting up. It startles Julia which startles Gill. He has a catheter tube in his hand.

Julia

What is that, wait…I think I know, don't answer that.

Gill

In a mumbles broken German and old English…

…I to Vash… em… I to… waser… I… make… waser…

Julia isn't sure what he's saying.

I make waser…

Julia

Oh, you thirsty?

She makes a drinking gesture.

Gill

No, no, I make waser!

Julia

Oh, oh, oh, I gotcha. Ok c'mon.

She puts his arm over her shoulder and they limp to the bathroom

Gill is looking around as they walk. They get to the bathroom. There are no windows so the room is dark. She reaches around and flips on the light. This shocks Gill.

Julia

Oh yeah, you're three-hundred years old, you ain't never seen lights like this.

Gill is looking but doesn't go in.

Yeah and you all didn't have toilets either. How am going to show you this?

She imitates pulling down her pants and points into the water. Gill walks over and looks. She gets him to sit down.

You put your water in there. Gill looks strangely at her.

You're going to have to figure that one out on your own, I can't help you with that.

She walks out and closes the door.

EXT: Hospital – Midday.

INT: In the hospital Hallways walking to Dr. Benton's office.

Brock walks to where Dr. Benton's office is. Two guards block the way.

Guard 1.

No one gets in, Doctors orders.

Brock

Could you tell…

… Just then Dr. Benton comes out.

Dr. Benton

Professor, I am so glad to see you. Gentlemen, gentlemen, please let the professor in.

Brock walks in, Benton closes the door.

So, professor, what can I… good heavens you look affright!

Brock

I was accosted by government men. They're crazy I tell you! The queen supposedly cleared me for the kidnapping but they still came after me.

Dr. Benton

Good heavens man. I'm so sorry, can I get you something?

Brock

No, no, I'll be fine. I came to se if everything was alright.

Dr. Benton

Leads Brock into the lab…

…Actually other things have come to pass since we last talked.

Brock

Looking at the catacombs…

…Dr. Benton, there were seven bodies left but there are only six chambers here, what happened to the seventh?

Dr. Benton

That's what I wanted to tell you.

Benton hands Brock a sheet of paper. On it are orders to Autopsy another ancient.

Brock

Dr. Bent, What did you do with it? Di you hide it? Where did you put it? Maybe I can get that on out too!

Dr. Benton

I'm sorry my friend, my hands were tied I…

Brock

…What?

Dr. Benton

I'm truly sorry, I was a government order, I had no choice.

Brock wads up the paper and throws it down. He storms out!

INT: Toms house – Hall way.

Julia is waiting outside the door. The door opens. Gill is standing there. She looks in, pulls him back over by the toilet.

Julia

Look

She points to the water, pulls the handle and the toilet flushes.

Gill is astounded. She leads him to the sink and turns the water on. She thinks for a second. Then she demonstrates by washing her own hands. He does the same but pulls his hands back with a jerk.

Gill

Calt

Julia turns up the hot water. He pumps the soap dispenser. He pumps it again and again. She stops him. He revels in the warm water and soap in his hands. Eventually he's done. She shuts the water off. He turns it on and off again. She hands him a towel. He examines the towel. It's unlike anything he's ever seen. Then he looks at the material of the hospital gown he's in.

Julia

C'mon

As they exit the bathroom she shuts the light off. He stops and flips the switch on and aofo in amazement.

Julia ushers him on. They walk through the living room and into the kitchen. He is astounded by the surroundings. The furniture, the smooth walls, the carpeting, the art work.

You ain't never had none of this stuff where you're from?

Gill

Tries to speak…

…Perfect… Utopia.

Julia

U…topia, no, far from it. You hungry?

She simulates eating with her hands.

Hungry?

Gill

Ah, yes, yes.

She opens the fridge. The light comes on. He walks over and looks. She stops and backs up to let him look.

Julia

Pulls things out to show him…

…Milk, eggs, orange juice, meat, my dads favorite, chicken casserole.

Gill

Chick…en…

Julia

…Casserole

She opens the Tupperware container. He can smell it. He watches her as she gets out a plate, and eating utensils. She spoons out a helping of the casserole and puts it in the microwave.

This is a micro wave oven. It cooks some food really fast. This is actually kind of new to us too.

Gill

Watching the food cook…

…Where is the fire?

Julia

Hey that's pretty good, I understood you. There is no fire. It's invisible, micro waves.

Gill

No, if you have food you must have fire. This food will not cook.

Julia

So you can talk.

Gill

I understand most of your words. My words are… Saxony?

Julia

Thinks…

…Oh, yeah, we studied that. That's where all you white folk come from. Germany, England, Poland, places like that.

Gill

…England, yes… I know this place.

Julia

What's your name?

Gill

Name?

Julia

I'm… Julia. You?

Gill

Thinks…

…Ah! …I don't know.

Julia

Thinks…

…Yeah, my dad said you probably wouldn't remember much.

The microwave bell rings. Gill looks around. Julia gets the crock out and puts a helping on a plate in front of him. He feels the steam from the hot food. The he walks over to the microwave, puts his hand in to feel for the heat. Julia encourages him. He is hesitant but touches the sides. Almost cool to the touch. The he touches the food. It's hot! He's amazed.

Julia directs him to set. He sits but he doesn't even take the seat for granted. He's comfortable.

Gill

Utopia.

Julia

Not even close, trust me.

Gill is trying to figure out how to eat the food.

Julia picks up the fork, gets a scoop, blows on it and eats it. Then she hands him the fork. He examines it, he stabs some food, looks at her and then eats it. He's inspired, it's delicious. He continues to eat. Now he realizes that he's very hungry.

She end up giving him more. He eventually eats almost all of the casserole.

Julia

I guess I better make some more for' dad gets home.

INT: Toms office – Late morning

Tom is on the internet looking up Cryogenics.

Tom

To himself…

…There's just nothing her about atrophy.

INT: England – Hospital – Umbootoo's room.

Umbootoo is sleeping, someone wakes him. He can barely move. It's one of Benton's lab assistants.

Benton Assistant

Hello Mr. Umbootoo.

He takes a syringe and pumps it full of medication.

Dr. Benton wants me to give you this.

He sticks it in Umbootoo's arm but doesn't inject it. He pulls the needle out and squirts the contents into a nearby sink.

I don't know what he's doing but I don't like it. If I keep faking these injections, you should be back to normal in a day or so.

Pauses…

…I see your name on a list with several others. The list was labeled, Autopsy's.

Pauses…

….I could loose my job for this but… Fain that you can't move. When you feel healthy enough, get out of here and run. And don't wait too long, I don't know how soon you're up for examination.

The assistant leaves the room.

INT: Tom's house – Midday

Julia has picked out some clothing and presented it to Gill. He looks at them.

Julia

You can't go anywhere in that.

Gill is still wearing the hospital gown.

A few minutes later he immerges out of the guest bedroom with some of Tom's clothing on. Gill is wider but shorter than Tom. The clothes don't fit right.

Well, that'll have to do until we can get you something that fits. C'mon.

Gill

Where?

Julia

To see my dad, I got a feeling this is going to get complicated real fast. You came to a lot faster than anyone anticipated and I'm no expert on this kind of stuff.

Julia and Gill walk outside. Gill is flabbergasted at everything he sees.

Gill

This is your home?

Julia

Such as it is.

Gill

I have never seen anything…

Julia

…Yeah, I can imagine. What was your home like?

Gill

Thinks…

…Mud, sticks, grass.

Julia

Looks at her house…

…Yeah, I guess this beats mud and sticks.

They walk to her car.

Gill

Where is your father?

Julia

At work.

Gill

What is work?

Julia

Thinks…

…How do you eat?

Gill

With my hands.

Julia

No, I mean, how did you provide for your family?

Gill

Thinks

Ah… do I have a family?

Julia looks at him.

We have to catch fish and hunt.

Julia

A lot?

Gill

All the time.

Julia

That's work.

Gill

Ah. So he's hunting and fishing?

Julia

Not exactly. You'll see. Things are a little different now.

Gill

Gill nods…

…Is your fathers work far?

Julia

Thinks…

…Too far for walking or even riding a horse.

Gill

Yes, you have no horses or wagons.

Julia

That's why we're going to see my dad. We're going in this.

She points to a 2003 Chevy Cavalier.

Gill looks at it. Walks around.

Gill

Where are the horses?

Julia

I knew you were going to ask me that.

She points to the hood.

Under there.

Gill

What?

Julia

She pops the hood…

…That is an engine. That's the horses.

Gill

Looking intently…

…How does it…

Julia

…Aaaaask my dad.

She gets in the car and starts the engine.

Gill jumps back a little.

Julia

C'mon, get in.

She closes her door. He looks dumb founded, he has no idea how to get in.

She shuts the engine off. She opens the passenger door from inside the car and signals for him to come around. He walks around and gingerly sits in the passenger seat. She looks at him funny. She gets out, walks around, closes the hood and his door for him, walks back around and gets in.

Next time you close your own door.

Gill just raises his hands.

Here we go.

She starts the car again. Gill grabs the armrest hard.

Horses.

Gill acknowledges her but not sure.

She puts the car in gear and backs out of the parking lot. Then begins to roll down the street. Then they stop at a stop light, she reach's over and fastens his seat belt for him.

It's ok.

The light changes and they're on their way. As they cross Washing ton DC Gill watches the scenery go by. The grand white buildings of the federal government.

Gill

Roma!

Julia

What?

They cross several more streets. As they get closer she picks up her cell phone.

Julia

Yea dad?... good, I'm coming there… cause I got your boy with me. …What… no the old guy… yeah… I don't know what to… no… yeah your old work clothes… no I ain't doing that, that's your departments…

Gill

…How fast are we going…

Julia

…thirty…

…What, no he asked me now fast we were going… No… no I still don't know is name and neither does he… five minutes…No dad…by dad.

She hangs up.

Gill

Thirty what…

Julia

What, oh, miles per hour.

Gill

What's a miles per hour?

Julia

A mile is Five thousand for hundred sixty feet.

Gill

What's a feet?

Julia gives him a look.

INT: England – In Brocks SUV.

Brock is on his way back to the lab when he notices he's being followed again.

Brock

Oh no, not again!

He picks up his cell and calls the queen.

Yes my queen…I'm being followed! …I'm traveling west on 14… Blue, Citroens I think. No Elizabeth I don't believe they do… Yes…the… I do…. Ok… Thank you…Goodbye.

Brock changes coarse and heads back to London per the queens orders. He races up back roads. The chase is definitely on. At one point they shoot at him

Brock

Good God!

He eventually gets back to London. He turns down a street that the queen told him to. As he watches his rear view mirror he sees his Pursuers cut off by what must be some faction of the queens.

INT: Tom's office – Midday.

Tom phones Brock.

Brock V.O.

Brock here.

Tom

Brock, you sound out of breath!

Brock V.O.

Tom, oh my God, I'm glad it's you.

Tom

Why, what the hell is going on?

Brock V.O.

I've been mugged and chased all over England!

Tom

What, by who?

Brock V.O.

I'm not sure at this point. I think the queens men just cut off my last group of friends.

Tom

Parliament?

Brock V.O.

That's where I'm headed next. I aim to find out!

Tom

Anything I can do?

Brock

Yeah, keep your government from sawing up our man!

Tom

Sawing him… What are you…

Brock V.O.

Benton got orders to unfreeze and Autopsy another body!

Tom

Oh shit, did you stop[ him.?

Brock V.O.

Too late, they got him while we were running.

Tom

Oh for God sake… well then, they're probably going to want more!

Brock V.O.

I guess. So how's our man doing?

Tom

That's why I called. He on his way to my office.

Brock V.O.

Who?

Tom

Our Ancient.

Brock V.O.

How?

Tom

My daughter's bringing him.

Brock V.O.

Your Daught… why ;isn't he in a hospital somewhere?

Tom

I ;had to take him home until I could make arrangements. The press was on to us. About ten minutes ago, Julia called me, said she was on the way with him.

Brock V.O.

Wi… did he say anything?

Tom

He was asking my daughter how fast they were going.

EXT: Ten minutes later – Outside Toms building.

Julia and Gill pull up in the parking lot outside Toms Building. They get out of the car and walk into the building

INT: Toms Building – Inside.

A guards meets them

Gov Guard 1

You Julia Anderson?

Julia

Yes sir.

Gov Guard 1

Wow, we were told you were coming.

A group of men and women gather behind the guard. He lets Julia and Gill pass. The moment is incredible. The group gather around Gill as if they're looking at a UFO.

INT: England – Parliament.

Brock storms in the main doors. A guard tries to stop him but he storms passed. In an instant, several security guards have him tackled.

Brock

On the ground restrained…

Let me go! I must see the magistrates. Let me up damn it!

INT: Toms building – Meeting room.

Tom, Gill, and Julia are sitting at a table with about thirty other people. The mood is peaceable.

Tom walks up to Gill

Tom

Do you remember me?

Gill

I think I'm wearing your clothes.

Everyone is astonished at his ability to speak. They also laugh a little at his statement. Gill just smiles.

Tom

I'm Dr. Tom Anderson, what's your name?

Gill

Pauses, looks at the others in the room…

I'm sorry, I don't remember.

Tom

That's, that's ok. Hop0efully it will come back to you soon.

Gill

Yes I hope.

Tom

Sir, these people are all American scientists. They've all been eager to meet you.

Gill

Pauses…

Why?

They all laugh again.

Tom

Not sure what to say…

…Well… ah…, because you're a little different than us.

Gill

Pauses…

…From all that I have seen, things have changed.

Tom

Do you know why?

Gill

…It's difficult to remember much. I have lost so much of my head.

Tom looks at the others behind him. Another man steps forward.

Dr. Avery Pfoscyh

I am Dr. Avery. Do you remember when you were born?

Gill

Born?

Dr. Avery

Yes, ah, your mother…

Gill

I'm afraid I don't remember her.

Dr. Avery

Yes, well, that's ok. Do you remember when we brought you into… the world?

Gill

Big smile…

…Ah… no.

Dr. Avery

Oh, well, do you know how you got here.. with us?

Gill

Thinks…

Water, darkness… ice…

Tom

…Ice?

Gill

I remember Ice.

Dr. Avery

Did you know that you were frozen.. in ice?

Gill

Thinks, has a flash back…\

…No…I…will…no…I'm trying to remember…friends…people…I…I was in the ice?

Tom

Yes… you were in the ice.

Gill

Pauses…

…Where?

Tom

England.

Gill

Yes…England…this was my home?

All are glad he remembers

Yes, England!

Tom

We, some friends of mine and I, found you in the ice. There were others win the ice with you.

Gill

Yes, others, like me?

Dr. Avery

Yes, they were like you.

Gill pauses to think.

Dr. Anderson and his friends brought you out of the ice?

Gill

Where are the others?

Tom

Still in England.

Gill

And where am I?

Tom

Pauses, looks at the others…

…America.

Gill

America… I don't know this place…How long was I in the ice?

Mark walks in and sits down. Dr. Shelly McCarthy pulls out old clothes, walks over and hands them to him… These are clothes like the clothes you would wear in England.

Gill looks at them. The others look on. He examines them closely.

Do you remember these?

Gill

They look like… yes… but.. they're not…

Dr. Shelly

…real? No you're right, they're not. They're made out of new material, made only to look like something you'd wear.

Tom

Three-hundred years… or more.

Gill

Pauses…

The clothes?

Tom

When I was in England… with you… and we brought you out of the ice, we had a historian look at your clothes.

Gill

Where are my clothes?

Tom

Still in England.

Gill

And my clothes were…

Tom

Three…

Gill

…hundreds years old?

Dr. Shelly

…or more.

Gill

So I am, not Sixty ears old?

Mark

Why do you say that, why do you say sixty?

Gill

I...I am…Sixty…yes…sixty years old.. I think.

Tom

Looking at you, I would have guessed… more…sorry.

Gill

But… I am really… as old as my clothes?

Dr. Avery

Most likely.

Gill

Oh my God.

Dr. Shelly

…Are…are you ok?

Gill

Hands in face, quiet… shoulders shake as he appears to be crying…

Then… all I have known…

Tom

Gill, there are… no there are others!

Pause…

One less though I'm afraid.

Dr. Avery

What do you mean.

I just found out the English autopsied one of them.

INT: Parliament – Security office – (Time of day)

Brock is in handcuffs.

Palace Guard 1

…I'm going to ask you one more time, what is your real name?

Brock

What else do you need, I've shown you my license, I've answered all your questions? I'm Professor Brock Thompson. I've been assigned by Parliament to handle the seismology issues for Great Brittan.

Palace Guard 1

I don't believe that man, the man you say you are, would be dumb enough to storm Parliament like you did. And that man is probably in his lab right now, trying to save…

…Just then two beefeaters walk in. Papers are exchanged at the front desk. Palace Guard 1 watches.

An inspector walks from behind the desk. The receptionist for the Magistrates is in his escort.

Receptionist

Yes, that is him.

Inspector

Release the Professor. The receptionist will take charge of him for now.

Receptionist

Come with me professor.

Brock gets up and holds his hands out. The palace guard reluctantly un handcuffs him. Brock follows her out. He doesn't look at anyone, not the kind of man to provoke someone when not necessary.

Professor, I'm sure you understand our security issues.

Brock

I was angry.

Receptionist

I'm sure. The magistrates are not here, they will see you tomorrow morning.

Brock

What do I do until then?

They walk up to the two Beefeaters.

Receptionist

These gentlemen will take care of you now. See you tomorrow morning professor.

Beefeater 1

Professor, the queen has arranged for you to stay in London if you wish or we can arrange an escort home.

Brock

I'll be alright, can I just go back to the hospital. I'd like to see my friend.

Beefeater 1

I'll alert the queen to your decision.

Brock

Thank you.

INT: US Government meeting room.

Dr. Avery

…That's preposterous! Why would they do such a thing?

Mark

Money!

Dr Avery

Money? England doesn't need money!

Mark

Information like that is worth billions to the medical society. And it puts England in front of Russia and Cuba as far as being medical giants in the world.

Dr. Avery

I suppose you're right about that. It would mean as much to medical in the US as well. Yes I could see that.

Tom

Right, but we're not just doing an abortion here, these people have a chance to live and we should be the ones to make sure that happens. This is the US!

Gill

Why is this even in question? Why are you even considering allowing these people to perform this… Autopsy thing. I don't remember them right now but these people are my friends! We must save them. No question about it, we must save them! Save them!

Silence fills the room.

INT: England – Hospital view.

Brock pulls into the parking lot. He waves off the queens security and walks passed the guards who let him pass this time. He walks up to where Umbootoo is and sits next tom him while he sleeps.

INT: US Government building hallways.

Tom Gill and Julia, are walking through the halls together.

Tom

…What did you say your name was?

Gill

Nice try. I still don't remember.

Tom

How's England sound?

Gill

England is ok for now.

Julia

Oh man…

She's looking ahead of them.

Tom

What… oh…

Press is lining up outside the door.

Julia

Anybody around here built like him?

Tom

Why

Julia

Deception.

Tom

Looks around…

Dr. Avery…

Dr. Avery

Walks up…

…What?

Julia

He's a little skinny, but it could work.

Dr. Avery

What did I do?

EXT: Toms SUV – Late day.

Before long, Tom is cruising down the road with someone at his side. We don't see who it is, only that there is someone with him in the vehicle.

EXT: We see Julia's car back out and take off.

EXT: The press follows Tom's car.

EXT: Julia's car takes off away from Tom's building.

INT: Inside Tom's SUV.

Tom

Are they behind us?

The press follow closely. Eventually Tom has to stop at a traffic light. Several of the press get out and surround Tom's SUV.

EXT: Outside the SUV

The passenger window rolls down. It's Dr. Avery in Gills clothes.

Dr. Avery

Responds to the press outside his window…

…Do you want to interview me?

Another reporter is on Tom's side.

Tom rolls down his window…

…Can I help you sir?

Reporter

Wha… Where's the ancient?

Thinks…

The young girl!

He's about to yell to the other reporter when Tom grabs the reporters arm and gives him a hard squeeze.

Reporter 1

OW! Hey let go man!

Tom

The young girl you're referring to is my daughter. You let on to those other reporters what you know and I'll separate you hand from the rest of your arm! Think I can't do it?

Reporter 1

Thinks, then yells to the other reporter…

…Not here, they've given u the slip! We'll catch him some other time.

He looks at Tom. Tom releases him, he rubs his arm and walks away.

Dr. Avery

It worked. Smart daughter.

Tom

For now.

INT: Julia's car

Gill

Where do we go now?

Julia

Back home I guess. Enough excitement for today.

Gill

Yes, for me also.

INT: England – Hospital – Umbootoo's room.

Brock is quietly on the phone with Lowell.

Brock

Yes Lowell, I'm ok… and safe for now, yes. Have you figured anything out? …Point zero-eight, that's good, I guess. Anything else? …Ok Lowell… no don't come here, I'll be back soon… yes… thank you, I'm fine. …I'll talk to you tomorrow… ok…goodnight.

INT: Tom's House – Night

Tom

I tried to call Brock but his line is busy.

Julia

Maybe he's asleep.

Tom

Could be, I think he's been busy.

Julia

He should have been with us!

Gill

Who is… Brock?

Tom

The man who saved your life. And can hopefully save the lives of your friends.

Julia

And England.

Gill

That would be good. I wish I could remember who they are.

Tom

Me too. Do you remember anything else?

Gill

I remember a large dark place, Deep…large…dark…water…cold…people running…people scared!

Thinks…

Running… I, we, were scared.

Tom

From…

Gill

I do not recall. I'm sorry.

Tom

No need to be sorry. Do you remember your name yet?

Gill

…No.

Julia

I'm going to bed. Maybe when I wake up, this will all be a dream.

Gill

Yes, for me also.

Tom

Pretty much passed the dream stage for me. But you're right, tomorrow's coming whether we want it to or not.

Julia

Good-night dad.

She kisses him.

Good-night England.

Gill

Guten nacht Julia.

Julia

Guten… Na… oh yeah, that's your old language or something.

Gill

Yes, I think so anyway.

Julia

Sounds German to me. Oh well, Guten nacht.

EXT: Next Morning – British Parliament

INT: Inside – just outside the court rooms.

Receptionist

You may go in now professor.

Brock

Thank you ma'am.

Receptionist

By the way professor, are you married?

Brock suddenly realizes that she's quite attractive.

Brock

Ma'am… I'm not.

He smiles and walks in.

INT: Court rooms

Brock bows.

Voice 1

You may stand Professor.

Brock stands.

Voice 2

What prevents us from throwing you in the slam right now Professor?

Brock

I'm trying to save this country from falling off into the sea.

Voice 1

Oh come now Professor, you don't really believe that is going to happen do you? And even if it were so, how would you stop it?

Brock

I just did!

Voice 2

Pembroke Park has always been an unstable region, everyone knows that.

Brock

Don't you read the papers, we've been telling everyone that a large portion of Wales is suffering a small tremor now.

Voice 1

Yes, yes, it will pass, England has had Earth Quakes before.

Brock

Thos only last a few moments, this one has goin on for days.

Voice2

Why did you come bursting in her last night? Are you daft?

Brock

Because you… Parliament has been interfering with my work.

Voice 2

In what way.

Brock

The ancients…

Voice 1

…What about the ancients?

Brock

Someone here has been ordering autopsies.

Silence

Voice 1

…I'm not aware of any autopsy orders from here.

Voice 2

I'm not either.

Brock

They're British Governmental orders.!

Voice 2

Do you have proof of this?

Brock

Well…no… not with me. I was so appalled that I stormed out without.

Voice 1

Professor, could it be that all this has just become… too much for you?

Brock

What?

Voice 2

People crack under pressure all the time, your no different.

Brock

Crack… I… No! That's absurd.

Voice 1

I think you need a rest professor. We've appointed someone to replace you for now.

Brock

I can assure you… who?

Voice 1

Dr. Behr.

Brock

B… he's no more a dr…

Voice 2

…Professor… you are in the presence of the British court, you will calm yourself and you will be replace if we…

…someone interrupts (Queen).

Queen

…There will be no replacements, and Professor Thompson will go on as head of this project!

Voice 1

Your majesty.

They all stand an bow.

She bows back.

Queen

Exactly what is the problem here.

Voice 2

Your majesty, parliament deems it necessary to replace the Professor on the ground of disorderly conduct. He was arrested last night for storming the courts.

Queen

I know about all that, why take him off the project?

Voice 1

Well… that's it madam queen. He's just become… irrational.

Queen

Why have you become irrational Professor Thompson?

Brock

Madam queen, They've ordered autopsies of our ancients. We've only revived one so far and nary a chance to even talk to him before we had to rush him off to the US to keep… our illustrious government from turning him into a lab rat.

Queen

Really, why would our government order such a thing?

Voice 1

Well… madam queen… we don't know that what the professor says is true, we have no knowledge of this. And that's another thing, kidnapping is illegal here and abroad!

Queen

Professor, is this true?

Brock

Yes madam.

Queen

Why?

Brock

One reason ma'am, to save his life.

Voice 2

Madam queen, we have no knowledge of autopsy orders from parliament. Neither has the professor provided us with proof.

Queen

Professor?

Brock

No madam queen, I was in a state and I failed to retrieve a copy of such. Dr. Benton has the only copies.

Queen

Why can't you still get a copy?

Brock

I suppose… they could be faxed, or emailed.

Queen

Then do so. You're re-instated until such time as parliament can prove you incompetent.

Brock

Thank you madam…

Voice 1

Excuse me madam queen, with all due respect, you are only a queen in stature and cannot over ride a Parliament procedure.

Another voice interrupts. (Prime Minister)

Prime Minister

…But I can...

Voice 1

Mr. Prime Minister.

Prime Minister

Hello Elizabeth.

Queen

Good to see you _.

Voice 2

But Mr. Prime Minister…

Prime Minister

…But nothing. I've been listening to most of what you've been talking about. I've also been informed that the Professor has be accosted by supposed government henchmen. Could someone please explain that to me?

Voice 1

We know of no government henchmen. We no of none of the issues brought before this court thus far.

Brock

May I?

Prime Minister

Please Professor, speak up my good man.

Brock

Weren't there three magistrates the last few times I've been here?

Voice 1

Yes, Voice 3 is on vacation… what are you insinuating?

Brock

Only that it seems to me that these autopsy orders could be coming from… well… somewhere else perhaps?

Voice 2

Absurd.

Queen

Really, I think we should just humor the good Professor here. Professor, you may leave these chambers long enough to acquire said orders.

Brock

Thank you ma'am.

INT: Tom's house – early morning

Tom gets up.

When he walks into the living room, Gill has several books and a news paper in front of him. He's reading. He looks up at Tom.

Tom

Can you understand what you're reading?

Gill

Most.

Tom

Do you remember your name yet?

Gill

No.

Tom

Well then… good-morning England.

Gill

Good morning Mr. Tom

Tom

Tom is fine. Just Tom. Are you hungry?

Gill

Thinks…

…hungry… yes!

Tom

Good, we'll need to eat. We've a big day ahead of us!

Gill

Big… day?

Tom

Yeah, ah… lot's to-do.

Gill

What?

Tom

I don't actually know, but you're the only man on Earth that's over three-hundred ears old and the world is gonna want to meet you.

Gill

Thinks…

…Yes, big day I think.

Tom talks while he prepares breakfast…

Tom

…First we need to go to the store and get you some clothes that fit. Besides those are my only grubs, I need those.

Julia wakes up

Julia

What's up all?

Tom

Guten morgan honey.

Julia

Very tired…

Guten…mor… or whatever. So England, you remember your name yet?

Gill

No.

Tom

Then we're going to have you talk to some more Government officials. Lots of questions. The president wants to meet you.

Gill

The pres…

Tom

The… King?

Gill

Ah!

Julia

Dang, can I…

Tom

…Nope… sorry honey.

Julia

Is that fair? He's only three-hundred fifty years old, what's the big deal?

INT: Parliament

Brock comes back in.

Brock

I have the copies of both orders right here.

Voice 1

We've been on line with our administration. No orders ever came through this building.

Queen

Should they have?

Voice 2

Quite madam queen. Nothing goes out or comes in without first going through the proper channels. The orders that the Professor has are in fact false.

Voice 1

I totally agree.

Queen

Sound to me like someone needs to find out what Voice 3 has been up to

Voice 2

On the phone…

…I'm attempting to contact him now madam queen.

Queen

And I believe we would be in order to send the police over to speak with Dr. Benton.

Brock

Actually madam Queen, Dr. Benton was quite instrumental in helping us rescue the first of the ancients. I believe he did feel that his hands were… tied as he put it.

Prime Minister

Very well, magistrate?

Voice 1

Yes Mr. Prime Minister?

Issue orders for Dr. Benton to cease and desist all autopsies until we get to the bottom of this. Fax it immediately and then make a call.

Queen

Thank you _.

Prime Minister

Quite my queen. Quite.

Looks at Brock…

…Professor Thompson, you will accompany my men on a trip to Dr. Benton's lab and see to the safety of the remaining ancients. Once my men are posted and all is quiet, you ill return to your lab and continue to work on saving England… from… falling off into the… ocean.

Changes demeanor…

…What is it that these ancients have become such a focus anyway?

Brock

We were hoping that they might help shed some light on the situation. Maybe they… know something?

Prime Minister

How? What would they know.

Brock

Maybe nothing sir but they were frozen in the same ice that has been the seeming cause of all of this.

Prime Minister

I'm sure I don't understand.

Queen

She escorts the Prime Minister out of the court room…

I'll explain it all to you _.

She turns…

…Professor Thompson, what do those orders say?

He hands them to her. She shows them to the Prime ministers.

Queen

She looks at the Prime minster…

…I believe it time to awaken the remaining six ancients. Irf they're awake and alive, there won't be anymore temptation to autopsy them.

Prime minister

Six… I thought there were seven.

Brock

Dr. Benton already…

Prime Minister

Oh good Heavens! Professor do you think there would be any reason not to awaken them?

Brock

If there were, I would know by now. I believe it to be safe.

Queen

Do it. At your first convenience. Tell Dr. Benton to do it.

Voice 2

I've written the order. Who will sign it?

EXT: Outside Tom's house, by the car.

Tom and Gill are about to get into tome's car to start the day

Gill

Explain the horses to me?

Tom

The horses?

Gill

Julia said that horses were under there. She said..

Tom

… the Engine?

Tom pops the hood.

The engine… is the horses.

Gill

In this time that you live, are there no horses?

Tom

Pause…

…There are, but our dependence on them has diminished, almost to the point where their just pets now.

Gill

Pets?

Tom

A dog, a cat… an animal… a companion.

Gill

…I think I understand.

Tom

So now everything is engines.

Gill

Everything?

Tom

Almost, We use a liquid called Gas.

Tom opens his garage, gets out the gas for his mower and poor's some on his hand.

Gill

Gas, it smells.

Tom

It makes fire.

Gill

Gas… makes fire?

Tom

Yeah.

He looks around the garage and finds some matches. He poor's the gas out of his hand onto the ground and lights lit.

Gill

Reaches out and takes a match from Tom.

Tom

We put the gas into our engines. It comes through the car into the engine. A spark lights the gas and it pushes a part of the called a piston.

Gill

Piston?

Tom

Right. The spark lights the gas, the gas pushes the piston, the piston turns another part of the engine called the Crank Shaft. The crank shaft… in effect, turns the wheels on the car.

Gill

Thinks…

…Very hard to understand.

Tom

I'll bet. C'mon lets go get you some clothes.

The both get in the car. Tom puts the key in and starts the car. Puts it in gear and backs out of the driveway. Just as he's about to pull forward Gill speaks.

Gill

Gill!

Tom

What?

Gill

Gill…that's my name!

Tom

Gill?

Gill

Gill!

Tom

Gill… welcome to the twenty-first century Gill.

EXT: They drive off

Now we hear gill but from outside the car.

Gill V.O.

Gill, I'm Gill… I'm three-hundred years old and my name is Gill!

Tom laughs (V.O.)

INT: In the clothing store

Tom gets him dressed in a suite and tie. Gill seems to like this. He's not sure about the shoes. He spies a pair of sandals. Sandals and a suit. Not the worst combination.

INT: Back in the SUV.

Now they're back in the car. The radio is on. Gill is amazed. He's looking for who is speaking. Tom decides to have a little fun and changes the channel. Gill is again even more amazed and inquisitive. Gill looks at Tom as if he just can't stand it.

Tom

I've got an idea. I'm going to take you to the greatest museum in the world. It's called the Smithsonian..

They drive to the Smithsonian. Tome Takes Gill in.

INT: Inside the Smithsonian.

Gill is quick. He goes to each display and reads. Eventually he reaches the automotive section. He indicates that he's beginning to understand. Tom is amazed at his level of perception and intellect. Eventually Tom decides to take Gill to the library. At first Gill doesn't want to leave the museum but when Tom explains the library to him, he's ready to go.

INT: In the library.

When they go into the library, Gill is in awe. He reads about cars, seismology, and then the history of England.

What do you think of our libraries.

Gill

Extraordinary but…

Tom

But what?

Gill

I… don't remember any of this about England.

Tom

You have amnesia.

Gill

You're right but I'm sure I would remember this, and I do not.

Tom

Why would you?

Gill looks at Tom with a puzzled expression.

I mean, why.. would it matter to you? What was in your passed that would make you… you know… the kind of person what would need to know English history?

Gill is still puzzled by Tom's question

…I'm a teacher, a college professor and a seismologist, I need to know history. Why would you need to know history?

Gill

Thinks…

…In don't know, but I now it was important to me… once.

EXT: England – Hospital

Brock arrives at the hospital and walks in. Again, undaunted by the guards.

He walks in to Dr. Benton's office. Benton isn't there. Brock decides to walk up to the nurses desk.

Brock

Excuse me, where could I find Dr. Benton?

Desk Nurse

He's um… in the morgue sir.

Brock

Good God, where is that?

Desk Nurse

…Well, in the basement but you can't… hey!

Brock sprints down the stairs. He runs around until he finds the morgue. He pushes the door open. Someone is alive on the autopsy table.

Dr. Benton

Startled…

Professor… You shouldn't be in here.

Brock

Dr. Benton, he's alive, you can't!

Dr. Benton puts down what's in his hand and walks over.

Dr. Benton

Professor, I've no choice. I'm under pressure by the government.

Brock

But that man is alive! You would have to…

Dr. Benton

…Yes. Yes I will have to expire him before I can perform the autopsy. He must be alive first but I promise you, he won't feel anything. He'll just go to sleep.

Brock

Pulls away…

You helped us…I…

Dr. Benton

…I can't keep kidnapping them… Look, let me take you to your friend Umbootoo. You can sit with him while I do this. I have no choice…

Stops…

Professor… I have no choice.

Brock stops and turns

Brock

Dr. Benton, I need to see those orders. I have reason to believe…

Dr. Benton

…Sure, sure.

Dr. Benton escorts Brock to Umbootoo's room.

You relax in here. I'll bring them right up to you.

Brock

Well, ok but…

Dr. Benton

…no, no, I won't do anything until you read them.

Brock turns to look at Umbootoo. Dr. Benton sticks Brock with something

Brock

What the…

Dr. Benton

Sorry professor, you and Umbootoo will be good company for each other.

The injection starts to take effect immediately. Brock begins to loose consciousness. Two guards walk in. Brocks eyes are getting drowsy. His muscles begin to tense up. Soon he can't move.

Put him on the floor next to his friend.

The guards drag Brock over to the bed. An assistant comes in to help. The phone rings. The assistant answers it.

Assistant

Yes…yes…, ok, ok, just one moment.

He looks at Dr. Benton

It's for you sir.

Benton huffs and takes the phone as if he has better things to do.

Dr. Benton

Dr. Benton. Yes… yes…

His expression becomes one of concern and a bit of fear.

Yes… yes… no, no of course not. No I'll wait… yes…yes of course… oh dear. Yes…yes… of course…yes. Good bye.

He hangs up.

Assistant

What is ti Dr?

Dr. Benton

…It was parliament. They've halted our autopsy's

He thinks…

…Quickly, get everyone together. Get the guards too, they're on the payroll. Haul all the active Chrio chambers to the trucks, and get that other ancient back under and frozen. Take everything to my home in _, I have a lab there.

Assistant.

Do you have all the equipment we need?

Dr. Benton

No, we'll need to bring everything with.

Assistant

But there is so much how…

Dr. Benton

…you're right, we'll have to make a couple of trips. We need to hurry then!

Assistant

What about the orders from Parliament?

Dr. Benton

If we're going to accomplish the tasks before us… there are countries waiting for this data. We have to continue.

Assistant

Sir… Dr. Benton, I'm sorry but I can't do this.

Dr. Benton

Pauses…

…Yes… you're right, and I can't ask you to.

Assistant

Dr. Benton this is…

Just then Dr. Benton stabs the assistant with a scalpel. He covers the mans mouth until he dies and drags him into a closet in the lab. He steps back out into the hallway, looks around, sees another lab tech and runs to recruit him.

INT: US Capital Building

Tom and Gill are walking down a hall towards an office when a professional looking woman stops them.

Francine

Excuse me are you Dr. Anderson?

Tom

Yes.

Francine

I'm Francine Brubaker.

They shake hands. Mark walks up.

Francine

Hi Mark.

Mark

Francine, back already?

Francine

Yep

Tom

Mark, what's going on?

Mark

Talk to Brock lately?

Tom

No, I'm a little worried, no one can get hold o him. I just spoke with his friend Lowell.

Francine

This the Ancient?

Tom

His name is Gill!

Francine

I'm sorry dr. I didn't know he had a name yet.

She things…

Dr. Anderson…?

Tom

Tom.

Francine

…Tom…does... the name Gill… sound like an English name to you?

Tom

Thinks…

…No actually, it doesn't. What's this all about Mark?

Mark

Francine?

Francine

…can well all just step into my office for a moment?

Tom indicates for her to lead the way. They all follow her to her office.

Have a seat, I'll be right back.

They all sit at a meeting table. She goes into another room and comes back out almost immediately with something in hand.

Dr. Anderson, do these look familiar?

She holds up a set of old clothing.

Gill

My clothes.

Mark

You remember that?

Tom

And how-in-the-hell did you get those?

Francine

I was in England just yesterday. I met your friend Dr. Benton.

Tom

You…

Mark

…Francine is the US foremost authority on US and foreign history. She gets in and out of a lot of places most of us can't.

Tom

So I see.

Gill

Can I have them?

Francine

Dr. Benton told me that you had great difficulty in finding the date and origin of the clothing.

Mark

To Gill…

…Do they look… real to you?

Gill

Those are my clothes!

Francine

…Can you wait a minute?

Gill backs off.

Tom

We were only able to guess based on what the local historians told us. We went to three museums in England. No one seemed to be able to really give us any real information.

Francine

That's understandable.

Tom

Really, why's that?

Francine

Looks at Mark…

… because they're not English.

Tom

What?

Gill

What?

Mark

Then where are they from?

Francine

I'm not sure.

Tom, Mark and Gill

What?

Francine

I'm pretty sure, no almost positive his clothes are from… Ireland.

Tom

Ireland?

Francine

Where did you fine him?

Tom

In his close, completely incased in ice on the English sea shore.

Francine

Well, I guess we can pretty much assume that if he was in those clothes…

Tom

…I believe those were the ones…

Francine

…Then he's probably, actually… from Ireland. Not England.

Mark

Are you sure?

Francine

Pretty sure…

Gill

Yes!

Tom

What?

Gill

That's what I was afraid of. Do you remember that I told you about our fear?

Tom

Yes.

Gill

We were… against England. I think.

Mark

How do you know that?

Gill

I… I don't… I don't remember but I'm almost sure of it.

To Francine…

…Can I have my clothes back?

Francine looks at Mark. Mark nods affirmative. She hands them to him.

Thank you, is there a place I can put these on.

Tom

Still looking at Francine as though there's something she's not telling him…

…Down the hall, men's room.

Francine

Wait, I need to ask him…

Gill walks out.

…How old is he?

Tom

Not sure, we carbon dated his clothes at Brocks lab. We put him at about three-hundred. That's about what the museum people in England also said.

INT: Hall way – Capitol building - just outside the men's room.

Gill walks out. He's in his clothing. Suite folded up neatly. He enters Francine's office.

INT: Francine's office – They see him come in.

Gill

Tom.

Tom

Yes Gill.

Gill

I like your country.

Tom

Good… those clothes are pretty bad and smelly.

Gill

I like your country but we must go back.

Tom

Why?

Gill

For my friends in England and I… I…

Tom

What?

Gill

Ireland… I have… children, maybe grand children.

Francine

Looks at Gill and puts her hands on his shoulders…

…Was your family frozen with you by chance?

Gill

I don't know, no I don't think so. I want to go to Ireland to see…

Francine

…Gill…your children, if you had any… would be…

She pauses…

…they buried you. Or at least they memorialized you.

Gill

They… they think I'm dead. No, no, they… thought… they…

Tom

…They're dead Gill. Gill… three-hundred years…

Gill

Yes… you're right… they would all be gone as w…

All are sad for Gill.

Mark

Perks up…

…All the more reason to rescue the last six!

Gill

Only six?

Tom

Gill, we've been saying that all along.

Gill

Yes… yes… you said six. I guess I… We must go to… England. For my friends!

Francine

He's right, we have to save those people!

Tom

We?

Mark

She right. She should go with you.

Tom

That's all fine and dandy but we don't even know if they'll let us back in.

An interruption, an orderly looks in.

Orderly

Sorry to interrupt, we just received a wire from the English government. They don't know where professor Thompson is, does that mean anything you anyone?

Tom

Yes, what else does it say?

Orderly

Oh, ah… "Respectfully request the presence of Dr. Thomas Anderson to assist in Professor Thompson's where bouts. Please respond quickly. Signed… Queen Elizabeth?

Tom

It's right, I'm sure that's from her.

Mark

I think we can assume that means we're in?

Gill

I can go with you?

Tom

It'll be dangerous. They're, someone, is looking for you.

Gill

I will do what is necessary.

Mark

I'm sure the president will cover this trip.

Tom

I guess we're going to England.

INT: England – Umbootoo's room.

Umbootoo's limbs are loosening up. But he's carful not to show too much flexibility. Brock lays next to him on the floor. Umbootoo can hear people bustling outside his room. He knows something is going on. Brocks hands are tied but Umbootoo's aren't.

INT: Hospital Hall way.

Dr. Benton is busy making sure eve4ything is getting loaded properly.

INT: England – Queens palace – Thrown room

The queen is preparing to have people go out to look for Brock

Queen

…I want all of you do drive to Dr. Benton's hospital lab. And search there. If anyone tries to get in your way, show them this.

She hands one of them some paperwork.

These are orders from parliament to search any premises you deem necessary. Fine Him!

INT: Next morning – On the plane.

Gill

…Tom, I believe some of my memory is coming back to me.

Tom

Like what?

Gill

Like where I was when I was… Frozen?

Tom

Like… where? You mean you remember where you were when you were frozen?

Gill

It's was dark… big… cold… it was loud and quite frightening. I'm trying to remember why we were there.

Tom

You mentioned some of those things before.

Gill

There were many of us.. I think. There was anger. Yes angry people.

Francine is listening

It was we, long, distant. Deep, does that make any sense to you?

Tom

No.

Francine

Some.

Gill

It was… dangerous.

Tom

Dangerous?

Francine

It was about the period when Ireland started getting the best of England. A page in History. England, is pounding Ireland into submission to the Queen and all of the sudden for no apparent reason, Ireland begins to win quite victoriously.

Tom

I remember reading about that. Not much else though. Some super hero come into the picture. A deliverer?

Francine

Not that I know of. Seems to me that it was a culmination of the Irish government. It was a huge turning point in Irish history but there's no real understanding of why all of the sudden the Irish started winning. They eventually won their independence from England.

Tom

So that was it, they were free?

Francine

Not completely, other countries tried to rule them. England came back several times with no success.

Gill

Why?

Francine

Land, people, control. Same thing England has been after for the last thousand years. Seems they never really got all that Saxon conqueror drive out of their blood.

Tom

They way I understand it, that's what we'll be up against when we get there.

Francine

What do you say that?

Tom

The autopsy orders. Apparently they've been coming from Parliament.

Francine

No, England? They're historians, they wouldn't order something like that!

Tom

Well they damn sure did. I know what I saw. The orders came from Parliament.

Francine

I believe you, it just doesn't make sense. Has anyone tried to call British Parliament?

Tom

Well… no.

Mark

No… actually not.

Francine

Well why the hell not?

Tom

…I guess we just figured they were mad as us. I mean, we got the invitation but… well I just never thought beyond that.

Mark

Neither did I.

Francine

So… no one has been in touch with the British Government, we're just going there?

Mark

Ah, right.

Francine

Did it ever occur to either of you that the Brits don't even know what's going on?

Tom

…Well… they must know something. Brock is missing.

Francine

What, what would they know. How is Brock missing going to tell them anything? Do they even know that you've kidnapped a three-hundred year old man? Cause I can tell you, if they did, they'd be pissed!

Tom

Well… they're …

Francine

…Government?

Mark

Well… yeah!

Francine

Well… you have a point there. But they're historians, trust me, they don't want to autopsy someone who's three-hundred years old. You have to call them!

INT: Hospital – England – Night – Dr. Benton's lab.

Dr. Benton and several of his staff enter the room where Brock and Umbootoo are.

Dr. Benton

Now, I'm going to give each of them another injection. The African should be heavily sedated, go ahead and un-strap him. I'll start with the professor.

Dr. Benton proceeds with giving Brock another injection. But when they un-strap Umbootoo, he springs to life! With fierce abilities he learned from the African bush, he uses moves, speed and cunning, he begins to dispatch each man. They try to hold him down but he's too fast and too strong! Before long the only man left standing is Dr. Benton. Unfortunate he has picked up a rifle from the floor and has it trained on Brock and Umbootoo.

Dr. Benton

Out of breath…

…Alright…you two… that will be enough of that.

He yells down the hall

Guards! Guards!

Two more guards come running.

…Keep your guns on them.

The assistant that was supposed to be sedating Umbootoo comes running.

Assistant

What's going on?

Dr Benton

Our African friend was supposed to be sedated.

Assistant

Yes… I…

Before he can say anything else, Dr. Benton shoots him twice, once in the chest and once in the head killing him instantly.

Brock

Also out of breath…

…Good God, you bastard!

Dr. Benton

Pushes the end of the rifle in Brocks face…

…This…this is your fault. You just couldn't mind your own business!

To the guards…

…quietly, take them to the trucks. I'll make sure the coast is clear.

Dr. Benton leads the way. He starts to hurry and as he passes through as set of doors he is massively clothes-lined by a large black forearm.

It's Tom, Dr. Benton is flat on his back and almost knocked out. Before the two guards can react, Umbootoo dispatches both of them.

Brock

Tome, I am ever so glad to see you. When did you become such a power house?

Tom

You don't think I got into Yale on my good looks did you?

Brock

No, and what does that have to do with you planting Benton on his ass?

Tom

I started at Yale on a football scholarship.

Brock

Football? How did you end up in Seismology?

Tom

Football was great but I wasn't going pro so I needed a backup plan. Seismology just happened to be it. Sounded interesting.

Brock

Well, thank God your still blocking!

Tom

C'mon old friend…

Tom helps Brock to his feet and puts Brocks arm over his shoulder. Umbootoo does the same.

As they walk outside, British government men and police have the rest of Dr. Benton's staff under arrest.

Brock

Well I'll be damned.

A man from the British government walks up to Brock.

Brit Gov Man

Professor Thompson, on behalf of Parliament and the Queen of England, I would like to extend our most humble apology. And unfortunately we have not caught Voice 3 yet. He was the master mind behind all of this.

The police bring Dr. Benton out in handcuffs.

This whole thing has eluded the British government…

Pause…

…Em, we were also told that there may be ancient people discovered. And that one of them may be… alive.

Gill steps forward

Gill

Please to meet you sir. I'm Gill and apparently I'm over three-hundred years old.

Many gather around

Brit Gov Man

Sir, I'm… I'm… I don't believe it.

A few laugh at his los for words.

You're actually… well, the British government would like to meet you and the Queen especially.

Gill

I would be honored sir. But… I have friends in there. I would like to see them.

Francine.

We should awaken them.

Tom

The only one around here that could do that is Dr. Benton.

Brit Gove Man

Oh, that is unfortunate.

Tom

Give him a chance to redeem himself

Gill

To the gov man…

…Where is Dr. Benton?

Brit Gov Man

He's in one of these police cards. Excuse me officer, do you know which car Dr. Benton is in?

Police man

Points…

…The wagon over there I believe.

They walk to the wagon. The police chief greets them.

Police Chief

Can I help you folks?

Brit Gov Man

Hands the chief his ID…

…I'm with the British Government.

Police Chief

Yes sir, how can I help you?

Brit Gov Man

We were wondering, we have a need for Dr. Benton's assistance, could we speak with him?

Chief

Don't see why not. He's killed three people, be careful.

Gill and the rest walk to the back of the wagon. An Officer opens the back door. When Dr. Benton sees Gill he si pleased but then saddened at his own behavior.

Gill

Sir, my name is Gill…

Looks at Tom…

…Gill…McGinty…

Dr. Benton is surprised.

…I have no one anymore. My children, my grandchildren, their grand children, they're all long since dead and gone. Those people you have in there, they're all I have left.

Dr. Benton

…What… What would you have me do?

Gill

Please, sir, you are the only one that can help them.

Just then Brock gets a call on his phone.

Brock

Brock Thompson…yes… what… Tom, can you take this call, I'm completely in…

Tom

…Sure.

Takes the phone…

…This is Tom…what…what…oh no…Ok, we'll be there shortly.

Lowell

Who was that?

Tom

Eric, the seismograph just hit one point seven!

Brock

We have to go!

Gill

No, please, my friends…

Brock

Pauses…

…England will wait. But not long.

Dr. Benton

What do you want me to do?

Gill

Wake them, like you did me.

Dr. Benton

I am a condemned man.

Brock

You owe us you son-of-a-bitch!

Dr. Benton's head drops to his chest.

Gill

Please, they're all I have.

D. Benton thinks, then looks up.

Dr. Benton

Mr. McGinty, if allowed, It would be my greatest pleasure to help your friends.

Chief

You sure about this?

Brock

What choice do we have? And we're running out of time, fast!

Brit Gov man

Dr. Benton, all six of these people will live or England will deal with you in a manor not fit for an animal, I'll see to it personally.

Dr. Benton

I give you my word sir.

Brit Gov Man

Good… you do this thing right and I'll vouch for you at your hearing.

They all walk back into the hospital, Dr. Benton escorted By police. When they enter the lab…

Dr. Benton

All my assistants are gone, I will need help.

Gill

Looks at the others…

…We will help you sir.

They all agree.

INT: Lab

Before long, all of the Chrio tubes are side by side in the lab.

Gill looks at each person.

Gill

I remember them all by name. This first on is William McNare. The second one is a young man, Hector O'Malley.

Then he stops at the third on. He puts his hand on the tube, then lays his head down on it. Tom, Brock and Dr. Benton walk over.

Brock

What is it Gill, who is this?

Gill

Pauses and lifts his head…

…This one… is Mary McLennan, O'Leary, McGinty… my wife.

Everyone smiles including Dr. Benton. Gill looks at Dr. Benton…

Could we wake this one first?

Dr. Benton

Yes my friend, but she might not remember you right away.

Gill

Yes I know.

Brock

Who are the others?

Gill

Walks over…

…This one (4th) is my assistant. His name is Mike Mulligan.

Francine

The Mike Mulligan?

Gill

Great grand-son actually. This one (5th), Andrew… Andrew O'Fallon.

At the sixth one he stops and ponders.

I remember him but don don't know him. I only remember that… he… was there to… protect us. I think.

Tom

Where… to protect who? Who were you?

Gill

Forgive me, I don't remember where we were. I don't know who we were. Just… large, dark, wet, cold, deep and so on.

Brock

It'll come back to you. Dr. Benton we're running out of time. Please begin with Mrs. McGinty.

INT: Lab – Time passing – Procedure happening.

Time passes. One by one the ancients are awakened. One by one Gill's friends and wife are shocked to life. Until finally even the Unknown man is alive and breathing. Gill and others are standing over his wife.

She opens her eyes. She can barely talk when she utters his name.

Mary (Gills wife)

Gill.

Gill

Laughs aloud…

Hello my love, I've much to tell you when you're better.

Gill looks at Dr. Benton

Thank you… Thank you!

Dr. Benton

It was… the least…

Brit Gov Man

To the Police Chief…

…Sir, we may need him for awhile.

Chief

You've England to save. I'll stay and watch him myself.

The ancients are settled in their hospital beds, all alive and awake.

Brock gets a call. He asks Tom to answer it again.

Tom

Now what?

He listens then hangs up.

Seismograph's at two point O. We gotta go!

Umbootoo

I need to recover. I will stay here with them.

Two others of Brocks staff volunteer to say. Brock, Tom and the others head out to Brocks Lab.

INT: Brocks lab – they can feel the tremor.

Eric

It's jumped to two point four sir.

Brock looks.

Brock

Alright, lets get out some good maps.

They get maps out and compare the area that is in the most danger during the Earth quake. The camera shows the Seismograph, the needle jumps wildly. They feel a rumble.

Cut to show a land mass separating.

Tom

Is it me or did we just move West about two inches.

Lowell

I felt it too.

Brock

Where is Behr when I need him? Someone call him and get him over here, now!

INT: Time passes – Behr arrives and walks in.

Behr

Professor, I…

Brock

…Never mind that Michael, we're in a hurry, we'll exchange apologies later.

Points to the map

Michael, Where are those rivers?

Behr

Here, Fish Guard and _.

Gill

Looking on…

…I think I know this place. I'm sure of it This is where we were when we were… frozen?

Brock

And…

Bill

…We, there… were Thirty Eight of us!

Lowell

Sir, that's how many…

Brock

Yes Lowell, I know. Go on Gill

Gill wonders what Lowell was going to say but presses on.

Gill

It's difficult to remember. There was… water, Ice, Blue ice!

Tom

There's a revelation.

Gill

The blue Ice was melting. We… needed the ice to be blue again.

Brock

Why?

Gill

I… don't know. It was… Important. We were… like you all…

Brock

…In trouble?

Tom

Scientists?

Gill

Yes… Scientists!

Pauses…

…It was dark, we were… in water… very cold water. We… there was a yellow stone. A wet yellow stone. We discovered it by accident. When you put it on the ice, the ice turn Blue again.

Brock

What?

Gill

Yes, when you ground the wet yellow stone into a powder and put it on the ice, it turned the ice blue.

Tom

What would that be? What kind of a stone is wet and Yellow?

Lowell

Sir, the blue ice that we found. It was in the top of the boring bit.

Brock

Yes, so?

Lowell

When we put it in the glass case, it shattered the glass and melted.

Brock

What are you getting at Lowell?

Lowell

Why… why didn't it shatter the boring bit?

Tom

You're right, why didn't it shatter the bit?

Brock

The bit was made of metal.

Tom

No, I think I see what he's getting at. Lowell, do we still have that boring tip.

Lowell

Yes, it's in that drawer over there.

He goes and gets it. Brings it back for everyone to look at.

I don't know why I kept it.

Tom

Because you're a great scientist, that's why. What's inside?

Tom takes his finger and wipes the inside of the bit. A yellow powder come out. Tom looks around, finds a microscope and wipes the power on a slide.

Tom

To Brock as he's looking…

…The whole rest of the boring tool was shattered. Shattered by ice, very cold ice. The only piece that was still intact was the tip of the bit…

Brock

Where the blue ice was! Gill, waking you and your friends may just be the single most intelligent thing I've ever done!

Tom

Pulls away from the scope…

…There, what do you make of that?

Brock

Looks…

…Looks like… Limb… Limb stone.

Tom

Limestone! Limestone man!

Others take turns looking. They all agree.

It makes sense, stalactites, and stalagmites usually start with icicles.

EXT: Rivers Edge – England – All are there.

Now all are standing by the river that crosses England.

Gill is looking

Tom

What's wrong?

Gill

I'm sure this sis the place but I don't remember water here.

Tom

Just a river far as I can tell.

Brock

Walks over…

…What's going on?

Tom

Gill her says this is where they were frozen but there wasn't a river here.

Brock

Always been one here as far as I know. My father and I used to fish the river by Havensford.

Gill

No, no, I'm telling you, this was not a river, it was… a… a… deep… open…

Brock

What?

Gill

It was deep here, bottomless… a…

Tom

…Crevasse?

Brock

He's got to be in the wrong place!

Tom

I'm not so sure. Look at the banks, the short cliffs, we had to come up a large hill and then down into a valley and there's another large hill behind us.

Brock

Ok, lets just say that's true, that would make this a…

Gill

…A what?

Tom

That's not good.

Brock

No, it's not.

Gill

What is it?

Brock

A Fault.

Gill

A faul…

Tom

A Fault line. Gill do you know how far along the country side this crevasse went?

Gill

No, our journey ended here as far as I can remember.

Brock

What journey?

Gill

Forgive me, it's comes to me in pieces. We were… down… down there!

Tom

Down in the water?

Gill

There was no water but I'm sure of it. We… we climbed out.

Brock

Climbed… how did you get down… there in the first place?

Gill

Pauses to think…

…Ireland.

Both Tom and Brock

What?

Gill

That's all I can remember. When we started our journey, we started… somewhere… in Ireland. There was…

Tom

There was?

Gill

A river…

Brock

This river.

Gill

No… it was… down… in there, below this river.

INT: Cut to meeting with Francine. There all in an RV set up by the rivers edge.

Francine

…An underground river. That would explain a few things.

Brock

Like what?

Francine

Like how the English got into Ireland for so long undetected. There were rumors of a land bridge between England and Ireland at one time but it was never confirmed.

Brock

Yes, one of my counter parts researched that for awhile. Said his finding were inconclusive but he was sure Pembroke Park was part of it.

Francine

Pembroke Park?

The Park that fell into the ocean.

Francine

Ah.

Suddenly the Earth begins to shake violently. They all gather outside of the RV. The Earth is moving. They all look at the river. Suddenly the water in the river begins do disappear, dropping into the crevasse. It travels either direction like domino's. After a couple minutes the shaking subsides. They all walk to the edge. What was a river now appears as a bottomless ravine.

Tom

I think the opposite shore is about ten meters father away.

Lowell

I still feel tremors.

Brock

Still looking down but talks to Gill…

…This look more familiar?

Gill

Yes… yes it does.

INT: Back in the RV

Brock

We've just got to get down in there.

Tom

How, you don't even know how deep it is?

Brock

Gill, how long did it take you to climb out?

Gill

Thinks…

Days perhaps… I'm not sure. I know it was a long way.

Brock

Days!

Gill

We… climbed the rocks. Slept on ledges. We could see the ski but it looked… far.

Michael Behr enters the RV.

Brock

Michael, where have you been? Don't you know there's work to do?

Behr

Well I… I…

Brock

Don't just stand there, join in. We have to figure out how to get down in that ravine.

Behr

Stands there for a moment…

…I can get us down there… I think. I have equipment.

Brock looks at him like, how the hell did you get that?

Complements of the Japanese and the British government.

Tom

Well where is it man?

Behr

It's back at… my lab. It'll take a day to get it here, it's in big trucks, it's quite the undertaking.

Brock

Geese!

INT: RV – Night

Brock is sleeping. Tom and Gill are talking.

Gill

…This machine, the seismograph, how does it work?

Tom

Radar pulse. It hits the ground all over England. Our machine picks it up and we get a reading like you saw.

Gill

This is how you know an Earth Quake is coming?

Tom

It helps. We try to forecast an Earth Quake if we can. We have other machines that tell us about seismic activity under ground if we know where it might happen.

Was there a way for you to know when a Earth Quake was coming.

Gill

As you might imagine, we didn't but… there was an old story that told of the Eye of a bird. It went: "Never a man would know the time but when the birds began to fly, and if a man were lucky, he'd see the flashy in a birds eye."

It was believed that if you were to look in the eye of a bird at just the right moment, if you could see a flash in his eye, you could anticipate that something catastrophic was about to happen.

Tom

Anticipate… Catastrophic? Big words.

Gill

Your libraries.

Tom

So you believe all that?

Gill

Maybe, but what were the chances?

Tom

There may be some truth to that, K know for a fact that when a Earth Quake happens, the birds always fly off to safety just before it happens.

Gill

May you should keep a bird around the office.

Tom laughs.

EXT: By the rivers edge – Next morning.

Three Semi trucks come into view. Soon many people arrive to help emplace the elevator and seismograph equipment.

Time passes.

Behr

We can bring about ten people down at a time. Professor, I'm putting you and your team down first. Make sure you have all the equipment you need.

Brock

Will do, thank you. Are you coming down Michael?

Behr

I'll be down with the second group, I want to be sure everything is good up here.

Brock

That's fine, we'll see you down there. C'mon all, climb aboard, don't leave anything behind, we'll probably need everything!

Brocks team and tom climb into the machine that will take them down into the crevasse.

Lowell, keep an eye on that computer. If anything starts to happen, we're aborting and getting out fast.

Lowell

Yes sir.

Brock

Yells out…

…We're ready, lower away.

The machine comes to life. It jerks a little to begin with and startles the passengers. It hoists them off the ground and up over the cliff of the ravine leaving them looking down into oblivion and darkness. It then begins to lower them down.

Behr V.O.

On a speaker on the lift…

…Everyone ok? Just speak, I'll hear you.

Brock

…Em, yes Michael. We hear you. We're fine so far.

Once passed any outcroppings, the machine begins a much more rapid decent.

Behr V.O.

Everyone relax, it's doing exactly what it's suppose to. That's about as fast as it goes. You should be down at the bottom in about three hours.

Gill

Referring to the amazement of modern science…

…I was born in the wrong time.

Brock

To Tom…

… When we get down there and depending on what we find, what on God's Green Earth are we going to do about it?

Tom

Ah, the truth. I didn't want to be the one to ask that question.

Brock

Neither did I but…

Tom

…But the truth is, there's probably not a damned thing we can do.

Brock

So we're on our way down to a hopeless end?

Tom

This is where God comes in.

Brock

I'm a scientist, I'm don't supposed to believe in God.

Tom

Can't hurt cause at this point, he's about the only one that can really help us now.

Brock

True.

Gill

I believe in God.

Brock

Good, start talking to him.

The camera pans back as they drop down and out of sight.

EXT: Bottom of the Crevasse.

Several of the first team are already looking around. Brock stands next to Tom and surveys the immense surroundings.

Gill

This way, can you hear it?

Brock

To Tom…

…Hear what?

They follow Gill. Eventually they do begin to hear something. It's water. A Torrent of water. Eventually the source come into view. A giant underground river. Flowing fast and hard like the Colorado but much wider. Almost too wide to see across.

They can see some of the ice mountain that England sits upon. The water rushes down into a huge tunnel and disappears.

Tom

Yelling above the roar of the water…

…Ice melt.

Brock

Also yelling…

…That's an alarming amount of water. I think it's melting very fast.

Tom

Too fast!

Lowell

Where does all that water go?

Gill

Ireland. Caves on the beaches. That's how we found this tunnel.

Tom

What do you mean, what do you remember?

Gill

We were sent… by our government… to fix…

Brock

Fix…

Gill

A… hole!

Brock

What… what kind of hole?

A hole… in the floor…

Tom

Floor… floor of what?

Gill

It exposed… it exposed the Ice mountains. They're… all around us I think…

Brock

How was the hole created?

Gill

Struggling to remember…

…The English… They would attack our country. It took years to figure out how they were doing it. They ;would come and go but we never found any boats. We finally found this tunnel. The king sent men to collapse it so the English couldn't come through anymore.

Brock

So?

Gill

So they used some sort of cannon to do the job. It caved in the tunnel but it uncovered the ice in the process. The coast of Ireland was in dire straights. It was falling off into the ocean, big land masses at one time. We discovered how to re-cover the ice quite by accident.

Brock

What did you do?

Gill

That's the problem, I've been trying to remember but I can't!

Tom

Has a epiphany…

…Limb! Limestone!

Gill

I…

Gill changes his attention to the Elevator coming down with the second group. Something doesn't look right to him.

Tom

Gill, we need that information, you have too…

Then Tom catches the fact that Gill not paying attention but is staring passed him at something. He turns to see what Gill is looking at. He watches for a second. A group of people come over a ridge.

He's still watching but gets Brocks attention.

Brock

What? I'm busy trying to…

Now he's looking at the group of people behind them.

Tom

Is it me or is there a strange man point a gun a Michael?

EXT: They stand at the top of the ridge. Then the man holding the gun ushers all of them down toward Brocks group and the water.

Voice 3

Holding the gun on Behr…

…Listen up! Who is professor Thompson?

Brock

Hesitantly steps forward…

… I am.

Voice 3

Ah yes, I remember you.

Brock

Yes, I remember you too. You're one of the magistrates.

Voice 3

Quite right, but probably not much longer thanks to you.

Brock

Yes, sorry about that. You know they're probably looking for you right now, you might just want to run while you can!

Voice 3

Nice try and I will take that under consideration but first I must conclude that you have in deed caused me more trouble than anyone man should in a life time and I'd very much like to kill you for that!

Brock

But…

Voice 3

But… England is in peril right now and unfortunately you are about the only man that can fix that. You should know however that at the first inkling that you can't fix it, I'm going to shoot you one limb at a time.

They stop in front of Brock.

Everyone over with the others, except you.

Pointing to Behr.

Brock

Thanks for the heads up.

Voice 3

Sure, I thought you should know.

Changes his tactic.

So… What's first on the agenda?

Brock

I don't know, we were just about to ask our old friend here how he did it.

Voice 3

Well old friend, how'd you do it?

Gill

Thinks fast…

…Special rock. When grounded into powder fixes the ice. We need to fix the ice.

Voice 3

Professor, why do we need to fix the ice?

Brock

Because as you can see there's a lot of water here. That water is ice melt. The ice forms several mountains on which England sits.

Voice 3

How much of England sits on the ice mountain?

Brock

Not sure, probably everything from the coast to this point.

Voice 3

To Gill...

…So where is this rock… no wait, don't tell me… down the tunnel?

Gill

Well, yes.

Voice 3

Of course.

Speaks to the others…

…Ok, who wants to go white water rafting with me?

No one answers. Voice 3 turns and shoots two of thee people in front of him.

Brock

Jesus Christ I'll go, don't shoot anyone else damn you!

Voice 3

I am damned don't you remember? You did that. You my friend are a shoe in. And so is your old friend and the American. I need at least three more volunteers.

Mike Behr steps forward. Then Lowell, then Eric.

Good, now someone start inflating that raft there.

No one moves…

Now would be a good time!

A bunch of people jump into action.

You others come over here by me. Save your strength, your going to need it.

Brock

Magistrate, this is mad, that water is freezing and undulating!

Voice 3

Yep, we're all going to get a crash coarse in white water rafting. If we die in the process, we all die together.

Tom

There's some good thinking.

Voice 3

Let me tell you something my American friend, I don't know that we really need you. Open your mouth again and I'll just shoot your head off.

Tom

Alright but there is something you should know.

Voice 3

And what might that be.

Tom

If I get the chance, I'm gonna snap your neck.

Voice 3 puts the barrel of the rifle to Tom's head…

Tom never flinches, as if he's had a gun pointed at him before.

Brock

…Don't do that, he was my professor at Yale. He's the worlds authority here.

Voice 3

Thinks, then pulls the rifle away…

…Fair enough, we'll wait for a more opportune time to kill John Wayne here.

Tom still doesn't drop his gaze at Voice 3.

EXT: At the edge of the torrent river.

Brock

To Voice 3…

…How do you suppose we're all going to get in that raft and in the water all at the same time?

Voice 3

I've been thinking about that.

He calls out…

…I need about ten more volunteers!

A bunch of people run over.

Good, we're all getting in the raft now. When we're all settled in, our volunteers are going to push us into the water.

Brock

That's your plan?

Voice 3

Better idea?

Brock

What if someone falls in. They'll die!

Voice 3

That's why they're all just volunteers.

Volunteer 1

It's all right professor, we'll be fine.

Voice 3

There you are. Now, equipment in the raft and everyone in with it.

They load the raft and begin to climb in.

They're ready.

Are we ready?

Brock

I suppose so.

Voice 3

Good, Volunteers, push us in. Lets go special rock hunting!

The volunteers begin to push the loaded raft into the torrential water. The raft splashes into the water and lands level but two of the volunteers fall in.

One manages to swim to the side of the water where others help him out.

The other (a woman perhaps), swims to the side of the raft. A couple in the raft try to help her in. Voice 3 shoots her in the head.

Brock

Stunned, he can't believe what he's just seen. He lets her go…

Why did you…

Voice 3

As they're floating along…

Number 1, she would have frozen to death anyway. Number 2, we don't have any more room. And number three, I'm just plain pissed off. I mean, I'm just really angry. I would have been rich beyond my wildest dreams but no thanks to you I'm a condemned man and just… just… pissed about that! Does anyone else want to piss me off?

No one speaks.

That's what I thought, now start paddling before we end up in the water also.

To Gill…

…You, at the first sign of this special rock, speak up!

Brock leans over to Tom.

Brock

Didn't you say we needed fresh water to have the conditions we needed for the acid and water and all that we found by Pembroke Park?

Tom

Yes, pretty much impossible to have those conditions with salt water alone.

Brock

Where do you think this water goes?

Tom

I don't know, Ireland I guess.

Brock

Pembroke Park dropped off into the sea between Ireland and England.

Tom

Yeah?

Brock

I think this river ends at Pembroke Park.

Tom

I seems to head in that direction but it's sort of hard to tell.

He thinks…

…You think this is the source of fresh water?

Brock

I think this water empties out into the ocean at the coast.

Turns to Gill…

…Where is this special rock you were talking about?

Gill

There isn't any.

Brock

What?

Gill

I just told him that until I could remember how we really did it.

Brock

Well… did you remember?

Gill

Yes, it's the walls.

Brock

Which walls?

Gill

All the walls around us. The walls of these caves are all lined with Limb Stone. Knock the walls into the water and the ice blue's up again.

Voice 3

Would someone like to let me in on this conversation?

Tom

Thinks fast…

…The river, this river that we're on…

Voice 3

Frustrated…

…What about it?

Tom

It ends at the English coast.

Voice 3

And so this special rock, we're looking for… I suppose it's beyond the English coast?

Brock

Most likely.

Voice 3

What say you old timer, is it up ahead or is it beyond our newly formed coast line?

Gill

Not sure what to say…

…I think, yes but I don't know. I don't know how far down it is.

Voice 3

Thinks…

…Well then, someone needs to die! Who first?

They all look at each other. Gill volunteers.

Gill

I'm supposed to be dead anyway.

Voice 3

Good, I'd like to save the best for last anyway.

He point his rifle at Gills head

But Tom grabs the end of the rifle pointing it away from Gill just as Voice 3 squeezes off a shot. Tom is strong and Voice 3 can't maneuver again. Brock was watching where the shot went. When it his the Limb Stone walls the stone fell into the raging water and dried a section of it up. He keeps quiet during the scuffle.

Gill dives for he front of the raft to get out of the way. Michael and Lowell jump in with Tom trying to wrestle the rifle away from Voice 3. Voice 3 is a big man and struggles free. He has them at bay again.

Voice 3

Frantic!...

I'll kill all of you damn it!

Gill sees and opportunity, leans back and kicks Voice 3 out off the raft. He's freezing and swimming for his life now. The rifle is gone. They all try to help him back into the raft but can't get to him. Eventually the raft crashes against something. It dark, and they're all getting wet.

Brock

Yelling even louder now…

…What are we stuck on?

Gill

I think this is the end of the river!

Lowell shines a light on an immense mountain of rock that blocks the river.

Tom

We can't be, we can't have traveled that far in such a short time!

Lowell

Wiping the water from his eyes…

I think you're both right, I think that during our last Earth Quake, we lost another piece of England!

Gill

Where is the man with the gun?

Brock

I don't know!

Lowell

There he is…

Points the light down the rock face. Voice 3 is face down bobbing against the rocks.

If he didn't drown he froze to death.

The river is almost drowning them Till jumps up and grabs a pick ax. The others watch him. He throws the pick at the wall. It breaks a large piece off and it crumbles into the water and freezes a section of the river. They all catch on and work to solidify the water to where they are.

Brock

Don't get out yet!

Tom

Why?

Brock

The blue ice is super freezing! You step on that and you'll freeze like a pillar of salt! Make sure you are on a thick layer of the Limb Stone or rock.

Lowell

He's right, so what do we do?

Brock

Looks around…

…Does that radio work?

Lowell

Grabs the radio…

…This is Lowell, I'm with the professor. Can anyone hear me?

Nothing.

Hello, hello, can anyone hear me?

Finally a broken transmission comes through but can't understand the person at the other end.

To Tom…

…Did you get that?

Tom

No, too broken up!

Tom

Grabs the radio from Lowell…

…If you can hear my voice, I can't hear you. We're all alive but we're trapped! All the walls are lined with Limb Stone. Knock it down into the water with anything you can. Don't step on the blue ice, you'll freeze instantly. I repeat, Make sure you're walking on Limestone or rubble. Quickly!

Tom

Man I hop they hear that, I'm about done in!

Gill

Yes, I am also. It's too cold to survive much longer!

EXT: Back at the main camp.

People are rushing around. A couple people have pistols, others grab rocks and begin to decimate the walls. As the Lime and rubble his the water the ice begins to turn blue and freeze solid. The whole mess continues.

EXT: Back with Brock and the others.

They're all huddled together, almost frozen to the core. The Lowell notices the river. It's flow is ebbing, waning.

Lowell

Look everyone, look!

Eventually the floor starts to turn blue. The water stops running, in places. In places there is thick Limb Stone or rubble. They begin to make their way back.

Soon they see lights. The others are coming for them, doing the same, knocking down rock, rubble and Limb so that they can cross the blue ice.

EXT: Back at Main Camp

Another Earth Quake hits. It's bad. Everyone is scrambling for the elevator.

Behr

Yelling…

Everyone on, leave the equipment, and get on!

Brock

Will it hold all of us?

Behr

Quietly…

…I hope so!

EXT: On Top

When they all finally get on top, the Earth Quake is getting worse. Everyone is off the elevator but they can hardly stand up. The shaking finally causes the Elevator equipment to fall off into the crevasse.

The British Army shows up during the quake.

Brit Commander

Trying to talk over the shaking and the loud rumbling…

…Looking for professor Thompson!

Someone points to Brock

Professor Thompson?

Brock

Yes, how can I help you sir?

British commander

I've been told to assist you in any way possible.

Brock

Looks at Tom…

The Limb on the walls!

Tom nods his head.

Do you have big guns with you?

Brit Commander

Yes, lots.

I don't have time to explain. The walls in that crevasse are lined with Limb stone. We need you to shoot at it and break it up so that it falls down into the crevasse, can you do that?

Brit commander

…Sure, are you sure that's what you want us to do?

Brock

Positive, and as fast as you can!

Brit Commander

Points to the whole crevasse going along the countryside…

…All of it?

Brock

All of it!

Brit commander

No problem.

He gets on his radio. I a couple of minutes guns begin to go off.

As they're firing the walls of the crevasse are widening.

Brock

To Tom…

…Oh my God, I think we're too late! It looks like the land mass is sliding off!

Tom just looks on in shock.

The land mass is moving away from them. Special effects needs to portray the lands sliding off the ice. Shots from underneath where the earth is moving along the ice. Wales is sliding off into the ocean. The rumbling and shaking are intense!

Eventually an air strike is called in. Jets fly over head dropping bombs into the crevasse.

Everything is mayhem.

The jets fly all along the ravine dropping bombs into it.

Eventually the land mass stops moving. Special effects needs to show this. The rumbling starts to subside. Eventually the shaking stops.

This event can cover several minutes toward the end of the movie.

Eric

Looking at his laptop…

…That's it!...

He starts laughing hysterically…

…That's it professor, no seismic activity! You did it! You did it.

The guns stop and the jets go away.

Silence.

Suddenly, all cheer!

Act III

INT: Hall of Parliament.

A news paper.

Headlines: "Professor Brock Thompson and his Cambridge Students keep England from falling into the Ocean!"

Camera pans back off the news paper.

Tom

Is reading it…

…Well how about that. Everyone that was there has their name up in lights.

Brock

All dressed up about to enter a ceremony…

…Do they write about you?

Tom

It refers to me as "His American Friend." That's good enough for me.

Brock

Typical British press. They still don't like American's very much I guess.

Tom

Laugh's…

…No sweat.

Brock

Where's Gill?

Tom

Trying to get that suit on that I bought him.

Just then Gill walks up. His wife, with a walker, is next to him and the other ancients are with him.

INT: Parliament Special Chambers. A grandly decorated hall.

It's all big fanfare. Brock, Tom and students including Umbootoo are now parading up a red carpet toward the queen and the British Prime Minister.

When they reach the alter they all stop. Everyone stops cheering and sits down.

The queen stands

Queen

Today I stand before you, the great people of England, and a team of hero's. Today we honor a great man and his team of scientists. We honor them because they… saved… England!

Everyone in the room stands and cheers. She waits for them to settle.

Today I award all of you with these medals of honor. But to the great Professor, I have no medal. But he will hence forth be known as, Sir Professor Brock Thomson!

All stand and cheer again.

The British commander and his men are there. Mark and several of the science staff from Toms office are there. The US President is there. All applauding.

They settle again.

Professor, how can we ever thank you?

Brock

Thinks…

…Give me back my independent status again and don't ask me to save England again, it's much too difficult!

Everyone laughs.

Queen

If you promise to come visit me, we will honor your request.

Brock

It's a promise you're majesty.

Queen

Granted!

All cheer again.

As the festivities subside Brock and team are starting to walk into the crowd shaking hands and hobnobbing. Suddenly a shot rings out in the crowd. The women scream, everyone is startled.

Brock is shot. He falls to his knees. Voice 3 is standing in front of him with a gun. There are four other people standing with him. They're the four men that attacked Brock when he left the palace.

All come to Brocks side. Tom looks on.

The British commander pulls his forty-five but one of the men with voice 3 pulls a gun and shoots the British commander killing him.

Voice 3

You bastard! You stupid bastard!

Brock

Lying on the ground, bleeding, in pain…

…Looks if it's money you want, I'm sure we can accommodate you.

Voice 3

Walks up to Brock…

…It's not about money! Well, it is about money but that's not why I tried to stop you!

Brock looks at him funny. Tom looks up at him also.

Brock

Then what?

Voice 3

It was the caves. The caves are what we were after. You're ancients knew about all this. They would surely have figured out that there was still people who wanted Ireland for England. I and these men are part of a conglomerate of people called The Stature. We believe Ireland should still be under British rule. We've been trying to find those caves for years!

Tom

To what end?

Voice 3

An advance on Ireland. A sneak attack. A chance for more land. More land for the British! So we can expand off this God Forsaken Island. We've known that the caves existed for hundreds of years. Ireland belongs to England.

No one talks. Everyone is in shock.

The Stature is what is left of England's long standing cry for more land and Higher rule. We believe that England should rule Ireland!

A voice comes from out of the crowd.

Person 6

And we have always been there to stop you!

Voice 3

Who, who was that?

Suddenly a man dives out of the crowd. He's dressed in an old Irish guards uniform. He takes out Voice 3 and his four men, dispatching them quickly. They fight but have no chance against the trained warrior. When he's finished, he stands over them.

Gill walks forward

Gill

I remember now. You were there to protect the scientists. You were sent to protect us from English warring factions while we fixed the hole in the caves.

Person 6

You had better get that man to a hospital fast.

Palace Police round up the five men.

Voice 3

As they're hauling them off…

…This isn't over! There are more of us! We'll get Ireland!

Queen

Get him out of here!

Brock

Hurting but conscious, to Tom…

…Where the hell are you when I need you?

Tom

Ducking!

A doctor in the crowd sees to Brock

Doctor

He'll be alright but we need to get him to a hospital right away.

INT: London Hospital.

Tom is at his bedside.

Brock wakes.

Brock

Oh my God that hurts!

Tom

Yeah, I'll bet.

Brock

Thank you Tom. I wouldn't have been able to do it with out you.

Tom

No problem, you'd have done it for me.

Brock

You're right. Hey, is my brief case here?

Tom

Yes, right here.

Tom puts the brief case on Brock's lap in the hospital bed. Brock painfully pulls a large sheet of paper out, unfolds it and puts it so Tom can see it.

Brock

While we were at the fault, my two scientists back at the lab got a picture of what's under England.

Tom

How?

Brock

The vibrations allowed us to get some feed back from our graphs. Take a look at this.

Tom looks on for a couple of seconds.

Tom

It looks to me like… the ice mountains are all over under England!

Brock

England is sitting atop huge mounds of ice! But we fixed her Tom, we Fixed her!

Tom

Thinks…

You… fixed her…

Brock

Yes, yes!

Tom

…Temporarily!

Brock

Thinks…

…Yes, your right. We put a band aid on her. How long do you think it will last?

Tom

No telling. Thousand years, ten thousand years. Don't know, but that ice is…

Brock

…Melting, yes I know.

Tom

You'll have to convince the British Government to start thinking about getting people out of there. Maybe Voice 3 was right. You may all have to move to Ireland someday.

Brock

I only hope Ireland will take us when the time comes.

Then he changes the conversation…

…But look closely. Look what they discovered under the ice.

Tom looks closer.

Tom

My God… it looks like… an ancient city! There's a city under there!

Brock

A city… under the ice!

Tom

In the ice. That city is completely engulfed in ice.

Brock

Imagine…

Tom

Brock, you're not seriously considering…

Brock

I am. Imagine what could be down there?

Tom

Thinks…

…Ice?

Brock

Artifacts, the greatest ever found!

Tom

Thinks some more…

That's probably ten miles under ground.

Brock

That's true. Who has equipment that will dig that deep?

Tom

No one that I know of.

Brock

Oh, well who better to build it. I have the full backing of the British government.

Tom

Thinks…

…Remember wheat I said about God?

Brock

Yes… remember what I said?

Tom

Yes, and I used to be of the same mind, "It's all science. Science will explain everything".

Brock

And now?

Tom

And now… I'm not so sure.

Brock

Why?

Tom

We have a couple of scientists on our staff that consider themselves Evangelical Christians. The government likes that, says it gives balance.

Brock

Sarcastically…

…So have they proven anything to the contrary?

Tom

Lots!

Brock

Really?

Tom

In fact, they've disproven just about everything. It's quite interesting you should read up on it, it's all on the internet.

Brock

So what's your point?

Tom

If you manage to get down there, what do you think you'll find? Everything down there is frozen in ice and who knows for how long. It could all be just pure ice with only the outline of a city left.

Brock

Maybe.

Tom

And Maybe not, say you get down there, somehow, and you do find something?

Brock

Then we could be sitting on the greatest find in history! We could answer questions about our existence, about other existences. Think of what we could learn, think of what we might find!

Tom

Yeah, you might find Atlantis or Silverado!

Brock

We might find Noah's Ark?

Tom

Or you might find Sodom and Gomorra!

Brock

Thinks…

…That would be a great discovery!

Tom

Brock have you ever read the bible?

Brock

Some.

Tom

Do you remember what it said about Sodom and Gomorra?

Brock

Not really.

Tom

It said God wiped that city off the face of the Earth. He didn't just destroy it, He obliterated it. Gone vanished, not a trace!

God let a man named Lot go with his family. God told Lot that if anyone looked back upon the city while He was destroying it that they would be turned to a pillar of salt.

Brock

Did they?

Tom

One of Lots daughters did. And sure enough, she turned to a pillar of salt. Horrible thing.

Brock

Your point?

Tom

You're a smart man, you figure it out. You go in there digging things up and who knows what kind of Pandora's box you'll open.

Brock

Thinks…

…Point taken.

Changes the subject…

…So do you think the government will listen?

Tom

What about England eventually having this problem again, probably not. But you only have to plant the seed, God will do the rest.

Brock

Again, point well taken.

Tom

Sits back a little…

Sir Brock Thompson!

Brock

Painfully… sits up…

How about that ey? So what do you say when I get out of here, we go to where the Ancients are and see what they're up to?

Tom

Now that sounds like science!

The End.


End file.
